Dzieciństwo moich marzeń
by Rerget
Summary: Harry pokonał Voldemorta, ale nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Czarny Pan znów przechytrzył śmierć, pociągając za sobą młodego Pottera. Co zrobią z tym faktem Dumbledore, Snape i McGonagall? Jak zmieni się ich życie pod wpływem dwóch małych urwisów?
1. Tydzień pierwszy - Nowe życie

_*** Tydzień pierwszy ***_

─ Co teraz powinniśmy zrobić? ─ spytała zmartwiona McGonagall, przypatrując się dwóm zawiniątkom, ułożonym bezpiecznie w ramionach Albusa.

─ Czy to nie oczywiste? ─ odparł, ze swoim standardowym błyskiem w oczach.

─ Jeżeli chodzi o Harrego, dyrektorze, jest to jak najbardziej zrozumiała decyzja, ale... ─ zawahała się, spoglądając na drugi tobołek.

─ Harry i Tom są teraz dziećmi. Tygodniowymi, o ile obliczenia Poppy są prawidłowe. Wojna się skończyła, a obaj mają całkowicie wymazaną pamięć z poprzednich lat. Czy byłabyś w stanie zabić takie słodkie maleństwo, Minnie?

Kobieta, której mina zwykle wyrażała srogość i surowość, na chwilę złagodniała i nawet wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała pogłaskać któregoś z malutkich chłopców, jednak powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się.

─ Chcesz im zmienić tożsamość? Zataić na całe życie tym, kim byli kiedyś? Może już zapomniałeś, czym to się ostatnio zakończyło?

─ Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym w całkowitym rozliczeniu był z tego niezadowolony. ─ Dyrektor westchnął cicho i wstał z miejsca, by ułożyć chłopców do łóżeczka, znajdującego się blisko biurka.

─ Dalej nie rozumiem, jak doprowadzili się do tego stanu.

─ Harry rzeczywiście pokonał Czarnego Pana, jednak go nie zabił całkowicie, sprowadził do stanu, w którym mógłby przeżyć wszystko na nowo. Przepowiednia jednak jasno wskazała, że żaden z nich nie może żyć, jeśli drugi przeżyje, więc zaklęcie objęło obu. Pozostaje nam jedynie ogłosić zakończenie wojny i spróbować nie popełnić błędów, jak za pierwszym razem, przy wychowaniu tej dwójki.

─ Obyś się nie mylił, Albusie. Obyś się nie mylił...


	2. Tydzień pierwszy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień pierwszy***_

─ Potter, gdybyś cokolwiek rozumiał, z tego, co mówię, to może bym ci nawet podziękował za uratowanie tyłka, ale czy musisz się aż tak drzeć? Zaczynam wtedy bardzo wątpić w słuszność tej wdzięczności ─ marudził Mistrz Eliksirów, przewijając płaczące niemowlę.

Przez lata szpiegowania i niesamowitej gry aktorskiej pewne zachowania weszły mu już w krew i aż się skrzywił, słysząc swój lodowaty ton, skierowany do tego maleństwa. Prawdą było, że nawet za czasów szkolnych lubił chłopaka, chociaż niezmiernie go wkurzał. Z resztą w ogóle lubił dzieci, zwłaszcza te maleńkie, jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na publiczne okazywanie emocji. Myślał, że przez to wszystko już zapomniał, jak to się w ogóle robi. Pewnie ponowne dzieciństwo Harrego miało mieć też jakieś resocjalizujące emocjonalnie drugie dno, skoro to właśnie Severusowi został powierzony.

─ Cóż, synku ─ spróbował ponownie, tym razem o wiele łagodniej, tonem, do jakiego jego aksamitny głos był najlepiej przystosowany - czułym ─ tatuś musi sobie parę rzeczy przypomnieć. Na przykład, jak kochać. Ale ty mi w tym pomożesz, prawda? ─ Pogładził brzuszek dziecka i zaczął go ubierać w śpioszki. ─ Możesz też tatusiowi przywalić, żeby pamiętał, że jesteś już tylko jego. Nie ma już Pottera. Jest tylko mój mały Snape...

Podniósł delikatnie dziecko, uważając na jego główkę i usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, dając maluchowi butelkę z mlekiem. Zielone oczka spojrzały na niego, a po chwili przykryły się powiekami. Gdy całe mleko zniknęło, Severus wziął małego na ręce i zaczął masować jego plecki, poklepując chwilami. Po jakiś pięciu minutach usłyszał ciche beknięcie. Zadowolony ułożył malca w kołysce i przykrył kocykiem.

Mając przynajmniej dwie godziny dla siebie, Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł przy swoim biurku, ponownie wpatrując się w dokumenty adopcyjne. Leniwy uśmiech wpełzł mu na twarz. Chłopiec był prawnie jego. Miał syna, choć już dawno przestał marzyć, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się dożyć czterdziestki i zaznać odrobiny szczęścia. Wojna się skończyła. Teraz mógł robić, co tylko chciał i jak chciał, bez grania i udawania.

To jednak sprowadziło go na kolejną sprawę. Tom... Pomimo całej swojej miłości do dzieci, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić opieki nad jego byłym Panem. Wiedział, że Albus nie poradzi sobie z wychowaniem dwójki berbeci, więc zgłosił się na rodzica zielonookiego. Musiał jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że tak, czy siak będzie często odwiedzał drugiego chłopca. Albus chciał zapewnić młodym obecność rówieśnika. Marzył o tym, by w miarę możliwości wychowywali się jak najbliżej siebie. Podobno miało to wpłynąć na ich przyszłe charaktery. Oby były lepsze niż w poprzednim życiu.

Po kilku chwilach głowienia się nad tą sprawą, Severus postanowił pomedytować. Zawsze go to uspokajało, a teraz musiał zamknąć pewien okres w swoim życiu zwany "Czarny Pan". Teraz już go nie było, a dziecko, które w zamian się pojawiło tak naprawdę nie było niczemu winne. Albus mógł go teraz wychować na nowo. Nadać mu osobowość, jaką tylko chciał.

Czasem przerażała go myśl, że tak wiele od ich decyzji i postępowania zależy.


	3. Tydzień drugi - u Albusa i Severusa

_*** Tydzień drugi ***_

─ No, już... Cii, nie płacz, kochanie. ─ Uspokajający głos roznosił się po komnacie dyrektora Hogwartu, jednak co rusz był zagłuszany okropnym zawodzeniem pewnego brązowookiego niemowlaka.

─ Albusie, co tu się dzieje? ─ Do pokoju wpadła McGonagall. ─ Słychać go aż na dole.

─ Nie wiem. Rozpłakał się tak nagle. Nie mogę go uspokoić. ─ Dumbledore był bliski histerii.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i podeszła do starszego czarodzieja. Wzięła ostrożnie płaczące maleństwo i zaczęła go kołysać i po cichu nucić jakąś francuską kołysankę. Po chwili chłopczyk się uspokoił i wtulił w ramiona Minerwy, zaciskając mocno palec na jej kciuku.

─ Jednak masz w sobie jakieś uczucia. ─ Dyrektor uśmiechnął się przekornie do koleżanki, która zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Tom został położony z powrotem do łóżeczka i okryty kołderką. Nie był świadom dwóch par oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z czułością i miłością. Zdecydowanie owinął ich sobie wokół małego palca, a zajmowali się nim dopiero niecały tydzień.

─ Ciekawe jak radzi sobie Severus. Niedawno dostałam dokumenty z nowymi danymi chłopca. Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadza?

─ Usynowił go. Ma do tego całkowite prawo.

─ Ty, mimo adopcji Toma, nie zmieniłeś mu imienia i nazwiska ─ stwierdziła poważnie, odrywając w końcu wzrok od śpiącego chłopczyka.

─ Ależ zmieniłem na Riddle-Dumbledore. Poza tym wiesz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nazwisko Potter przestanie istnieć - oficjalnie przecież nie żyje.

─ Prawda, Alby. ─ Kobieta westchnęła, w duchu stwierdzając, że to najlepsze, co mogli zrobić. ─ Idę się przespać, w razie kłopotów, szukaj mnie w pokoju gościnnym. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy po prostu się tu nie przeprowadzić.

─ To wspaniały pomysł, Minnie. ─ Czarodziej posłał jej - jego zdaniem - szelmowski uśmiech.

─ To była ironia...

_*** Tydzień drugi ***_

─ Aaa! Arrr! AAA! ─ Przeraźliwy krzyk obudził Severusa już czwarty raz tej nocy.

Zrezygnowany zerwał się szybko i zapalił nocną lampkę, po czym ledwo przytomnie dotarł do łóżeczka swojego syna. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegar: trzecia. Nie jest tak źle - pomyślał. Póki co, maluch wyrobił sobie zastraszająco dokładny zegar biologiczny. Szedł spać koło ósmej, zaraz po tym, jak Snape go wykąpał i nakarmił, następnie budził się o dziesiątej, chcąc dokładkę. Zanim ponownie usnął, zwykle było w pół do jedenastej. Wtedy też i Mistrz Eliksirów kładł się spać. Równo o pierwszej płacz wyrywał go ze snu, ponieważ mały miał mokro lub przygotował swojemu tatusiowi inną niespodziankę. Po podaniu przegotowanej wody z cukrem usypiał wręcz natychmiastowo, więc cały proces nie trwał dłużej niż piętnaście minut. O trzeciej przychodziła kolej na nocne karmienie. Sev dziękował wszystkim znanym bogom za samo-ogrzewające się butelki. Zaoszczędzał dzięki temu dużo czasu, nie musząc zagotowywać wody i studzić jej. Butelka utrzymywała właściwą temperaturę przez cały czas, więc jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to wsypać mieszankę mleka w proszku i podać dziecku. Jedyną trudnością było wykonanie tej czynności z maleństwem na rękach, do tego takim, który jeszcze nie trzyma prawidłowo główki. Po karmieniu musiał go nosić przez parę minut, aż mu się odbiło, a potem jeszcze chwilę kołysać, ponieważ nie zawsze od razu zasypiał. Za to wstawał równiutko o szóstej, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, wyspany i zadowolony, choć z przemoczoną pieluszką.

Dzisiaj jednak coś było nie tak. Severus obawiał się, że to objawy kolki, jednak brzuszek dziecka był miękki, a mięśnie rozluźnione. Poza tym, mały miał dopiero dwa tygodnie. Kolki pojawiały się w trzecim, bądź czwartym tygodniu, a niekiedy w ogóle nie występowały.

─ Hej, malutki, co jest? ─ spytał czarodziej, biorąc dziecko na ręce.

Prawie machinalnie przewinął go, uśmiechając się delikatnie i przemawiając uspokajająco. Zaskakujące było, jak szybko przywiązał się do swojego synka. Pewne czynności weszły mu już w krew po zaledwie dwóch dniach. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że nagle zabrakłoby tu tego zielonookiego potworka. Zapewne samoistnie budziłby się w nocy, robiąc mleko. Raz zdarzyło mu się, że wstał chwilę przed trzecią. Dziecko spało smacznie, więc obrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy. Nie zdążył nakryć się ponownie kołdrą, kiedy ciche kwilenie dotarło do jego uszu. Po chwili przerodziło się w płacz i nie było wyjścia - musiał opuścić ciepłe posłanie.

─ Ej, Sal, co ci jest? ─ spytał, gdy płacz dziecka nie ustawał.

Wziął go na ręce i zaczął uspokajać, nosząc po pokoju. Po kilku okrążeniach malec w końcu się uspokoił i Severus poszedł zrobić mu jeść. Dziecko łapczywie ssało i po chwili butelka była już pusta. Mężczyzna podniósł go i zaczął klepać po plecach. Usłyszał beknięcie, a potem coś chlusnęło na jego pidżamę. Mały Snape znów zaczął płakać, wykrzywiając twarz. Nie tylko ubranie Severusa było mokre od nieprzetrawionego mleka, ale także jego syna. Biorąc dobro dziecka ponad swoje, położył malucha na przewijaku i starając się nie słuchać, jak się zanosi, ubrał go w nowe śpioszki. Z pewnością, gdyby się nie wyłączył na małą chwilę, serce by mu pękło od tego zawodzenia. Przetarł mokrymi chusteczkami twarz synka i podniósł. Położył go jednak z powrotem na przewijak i chwycił różdżkę, by wyczyścić swoje ubranie, zanim go przytuli i będzie musiał powtórzyć cały proces.

─ Salvari, proszę, nie płacz ─ szepnął do ucha dziecka. ─ A może chcesz spać z tatusiem? ─ spytał, choć doskonale wiedział, że malec mu nie odpowie. Podjął decyzję za niego.

Ułożył synka w swoim dwuosobowym łożu, zabezpieczając brzegi, by przypadkiem nie spadł z wysokości.

─ Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz głodny, mimo że wszystko wyrzygałeś? ─ zaśmiał się, masując brzuch dziecka.

Mały Salvari już nie płakał, ale wciąż nie zamykał oczu.

─ To był twój pierwszy prawdziwy paw synku. Mam nadzieję, że wychowam cię na tyle dobrze, by nie musieć oglądać tych spowodowanych upojeniem alkoholowym.

Dwa zielone okręgi patrzyły na Severusa, który miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że dziecko naprawdę go zrozumiało. Potem jednak mentalnie strzelił sobie kopa w tyłek i pokręcił głową. To tylko niemowlę. Może i lubi słuchać, co do niego mówi, ale jeszcze nie rozumie. _To tylko dlatego się we mnie wpatruje._

Nim Snape się obejrzał znów usnął, a mały razem z nim, trzymając malutkie rączki na jego palcu wskazującym i tuląc się do jego ręki. Nie puścił jej aż do szóstej rano...


	4. Tydzień trzeci - u Albusa

_***Tydzień trzeci***_

─ Boję się.

─ Po prostu to zrób.

─ ... Nie, nie mogę. Jesteś sprawniejsza. Ty to zrób ─ stwierdził dyrektor, oddając małe obcinaczki w ręce McGonagall.

─ Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał się nauczyć. ─ Kobieta podeszła do śpiącego Toma, delikatnie ujmując jego malutkie rączki i metodycznie obcinając ostre pazurki.

Albus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że takie cienkie, z pozoru delikatne paznokietki mogą wyrządzić krzywdę. Tej nocy Tom podrapał się nimi po buzi aż do krwi, co oczywiście obwieścił wysokim, piskliwym płaczem. Nie było wyjścia - musiały zniknąć. Dumbledore zawołał Minervę do pomocy. Bał się, że utnie dziecku palec. Kobieta znacznie lepiej nadawała się do tej roli.

─ Może jednak się wprowadzisz? ─ spytał z nadzieją.

─ Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy praktycznie non stop, więc chyba to naprawdę najlepsze wyjście.

─ Chyba się budzi ─ stwierdził, nie chcąc pokazać, jaki jest szczęśliwy z podjętej przez nią decyzji.

─ Skończyłam. Widzisz, to nie było takie trudne. Jak zje, to można z nim wyjść na spacer.

─ Może dołączysz do nas, Minnie?

─ W sumie, przyda mi się trochę świeżego powietrza.

"Jest!" - zakrzyknął w duchu, lecz powierzchownie jedynie uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, głaszcząc Toma po główce, by nie obudził się z wrzaskiem, że nie ma obok jego dziadzi.

Z początku chciał nazywać Toma synem, ale różnica wieku była zbyt duża. On naprawdę był już nieźle posunięty w latach i mimo iż reprodukcja u mężczyzn trwa do końca ich życia, to wolał nie narażać małego na nieprzychylne komentarze, względem wieku jego "ojca". Wystarczyło, że był adoptowany przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Tak... Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pewne osiągnięcia Toma mogą być przypisywane nazwisku, jakie teraz nosi, więc wolał nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Był dobrym dziadkiem i to powinno być całkowicie zadowalające. Poza tym Tom miał jeszcze przy sobie ciocię Minnie, a niedługo pozna wujka Severusa i swojego przybranego kuzyna Salvariego. Stary czarodziej stworzył mu rodzinę, o jakiej mógł tylko pomarzyć. Zazna w niej ciepła i miłości i nikt nie będzie się dziwił nagłym wybuchom magii. Tak samo u odmłodniałego Pottera/Snapea. Nikt go nie rozumiał, był zaniedbany w bardzo wielu sferach, _ale tym razem _\- obiecał sobie dyrektor - _tym razem, nie pozwolę, by do tego doszło. Sev już go broni jak lwica młode i opiekuje się najlepiej jak może. Radzi sobie lepiej ode mnie _\- pomyślał gorzko, widząc Minervę, wyjmującą małego z kołyski.


	5. Tydzień trzeci - u Severusa

_Zwrócono mi uwagę, iż rozdziały z Severusem są pełniejsze, dłuższe i bardziej się na nich skupiam. Przyznaję, iż je dopracowuję z większą uwagą, gdyż jest mi on bliższy sercu i natchnieniu, zwłaszcza że utożsamiam Sala z moim synkiem (oczywiście Tom też ma pełno jego cech, ale sentyment nie ten). _

_Snape'a uwielbiam - kanonicznego i takiego wykreowanego przeze mnie, jak i w każdej innej odsłonie. Lubię o nim pisać, a tu odgrywa rolę takiego faceta idealnego, o którym jedynie można by pomarzyć.  
_

_Dlatego przyznaję, iż Severusa będzie pełno, jako że odgrywa tu pierwszoplanową rolę - jednak nie liczcie na jego kanoniczne, mroczno-tragiczne oblicze; tu będzie typowe OOC. Wciąż będę wspominać o Albusie i Minervie, choć raczej jako tło niż pierwszy plan. _

_Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Nie warto się teraz tym trapić, ale chciałam to zawczasu wyjaśnić._

_Co do dzisiejszego rozdziału:  
Pojawia się pierwsze OC i od teraz akcja coraz bardziej będzie się skupiała na dorosłych czarodziejach, choć nie zapomnę oczywiście o małych szkrabach, znajdujących się pod ich opieką. Są one w końcu głównym motorem napędowym tego opowiadania. Mój osobisty maluszek także nakręca mnie, by spisać to wszystko, co się działo przez ostatnie trzy lata. Chociażby parę dni temu zapytał, czy przekłuję mu ucho, choć nie wyraził się tak fachowo (Mama! Lyka /czyt. kolczyka/ w uchu ciem /czyt. chcę/.). _

_Dzieci są wspaniałe, ale czasem przyprawiają o ból głowy. O czym ci, którzy jeszcze swoich nie posiadają, mogą przekonać się, czytając ten rozdział._

_***Tydzień trzeci***_

Nic nie pomagało. Dosłownie nic. Gdy szkolił się na Mistrza Eliksirów, przeszedł także dodatkowe kursy magomedyczne, w tym, jak radzić sobie z dolegliwościami małych dzieci. Jedyny eliksir, który mógł podać nie zadziałał, a dziecko prężyło się i kwiliło. Warknął zirytowany, gdy maluch znów zrobił się cały czerwony. Wziął go na ręce i wyszedł z płaczącym synem przed dom. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, by się uspokoić, a i może małemu pomoże ta niekonwencjonalna metoda.

Obszedł już czwarty raz ogród, ale Sal wciąż zawodził. Severus zaczął się denerwować, tym razem nie przez płaczące maleństwo, któremu nie umiał pomóc, ale że sąsiedzi, zaalarmowani krzykiem, zadzwonią po policję, bo jakiemuś dziecku dzieje się krzywda.

─ Kolka? ─ Usłyszał nagle głos, dochodzący od strony płotu.

Spojrzał tam i zobaczył piękną, brązowooką kobietę o bordowych włosach do ramion, które lekko powiewały na wietrze. Serce na chwilę mu się zatrzymało a potem zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Odchrząknął, wciąż bujając małego.

─ Tak, zaczęło się w nocy. Już nie wiem, co robić ─ odpowiedział, wzdychając ciężko.

─ A czego pan próbował? Lub pana żona? ─ zapytała, uśmiechnięta.

─ Nie mam żony, adoptowałem go ─ powiedział, podchodząc bliżej płotu.

─ Och. To cudownie, mało teraz w naszym świecie mężczyzn takich jak pan. ─ Severusowi nie umknęło stwierdzenie "naszym", więc szybko sięgnął swoją magią ku piękności stojącej nieopodal.

Poczuł miłe łaskotanie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Tak, to była z pewnością czarownica.

─ Eliksir nie działa, herbata też nie. Masowanie, śpiewanie i kołysanie także. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu byłem spokojny, ale teraz zaczynam tracić nad sobą panowanie, co oczywiście na niego wpływa ─ powiedział na wydechu, mając nadzieję, że kobieta go nie wyśmieje.

─ Może pomogę? Mam teraz wolne.

─ Błagam ─ jęknął zrezygnowany. Teraz przyjąłby pomoc nawet od najgorszego Śmierciożercy. Po chwili usłyszał skrzypnięcie furtki.

Młoda czarownica sprawnie przejęła chłopca i ułożyła brzuszkiem w dół na swojej lewej ręce, prawą przytrzymując go tak, by jej nie wypadł.

─ Jestem Verstell. ─ Uśmiechnęła się do niego, bujając małego Sala.

─ Severus. ─ Oddał uśmiech, pocierając zmęczoną twarz. ─ Jesteś tu nowa?

─ Wprowadziłam się niecały tydzień temu. Wynajmuję pokój od tej miłej, starszej pani z naprzeciwka. Mam stąd bliżej do punktu aportacyjnego.

─ Uspokoił się ─ zauważył zdumiony mężczyzna, gdy rozmowie nie przeszkadzały żadne wrzaski.

─ Ty też ─ stwierdziła zadowolona, pochłaniając głębią swych oczu sylwetkę czarodzieja.

─ Wejdziesz na kawę?

─ Z chęcią.


	6. Tydzień czwarty - pierwsze spotkanie

_***Tydzień czwarty ***_

─ Aaaa!

─ Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. ─ Mistrz Eliksirów wcale nie był zdziwiony, gdy pierwszym sygnałem przybycia gości był krzyk ich podopiecznego.

Mijał czwarty tydzień drugiego życia małego Toma i Salvariego, znanego wcześniej jako Harry Potter. Razem z Albusem uzgodnili, że to będzie najlepszy moment, by dzieciaki ponownie się spotkały i trochę "pobawiły". Dyrektor miał przybyć razem z Minervą, z którą od niedawna mieszkał. Co prawda nie był to romans, ale jak stwierdził stary Drops "jeszcze nie". Severus postanowił po prostu wyprzeć tę informację z umysłu, nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ten romans mógłby przebiegać, zwłaszcza intymna jego część.

Żeby nie być gorszym, postanowił zaprosić na te spotkanie swoją śliczną sąsiadkę. Od pamiętnej kolki kobieta przychodziła do niego codziennie. Rozmawiali na przeróżne tematy, od jej zawodu - uzdrowicielka-alchemik [1], pracująca w aptece; Severus dziękował Merlinowi, bo miał o czym na początku z nią rozprawiać, jednak w ziołach i eliksirach leczniczych była od niego o wiele lepsza - po wojnę, którą wygrali dzięki poświęceniu i odwadze pewnego Złotego Chłopca. Musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie wypaplać, że tego chłopca właśnie trzyma na rękach.

Vel - bo tak zdrabniał jej imię - pochodziła ze wschodniej Europy i większość wojny spędziła właśnie tam. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy ataki Voldemorta stały się częstsze i brutalniejsze, została zwerbowana do produkcji eliksirów leczniczych - była w tym świetna, więc nie dziwił się lekarzom, że ją sprowadzili. W tych mrocznych czasach zatrudniali wielu obcokrajowców, znanych ze swych zdolności. Wielu z nich zostało nawet po zakończeniu wojny i osiedliło się w Anglii na stałe, w tym Vel. Była młodsza od Severusa o dziesięć lat, ale jak na czarodziejskie standardy różnica wieku nie stanowiła problemu. I co najważniejsze - Verstell była singielką.

─ No już, spokojnie Tom. To była twoja pierwsza podróż świstoklikiem. Aż tak się przestraszyłeś? ─ Starszy czarodziej uspokajał dziecko leżące w magicznym nosidełku.

W tym samym czasie Minerva przywitała się z gospodarzem i jego gościem, a następnie podeszła do kołyski, w której bujał się mały Sal.

Po chwili Albusowi udało się uspokoić Toma i mógł pójść w ślady koleżanki.

─ Ach, Severusie, widzę, że rodzicielstwo ci służy. ─ Uśmiechnął się figlarnie, zezując w stronę młodej kobiety.

─ Tak, szczególnie te nieprzespane noce są cudowne ─ zironizował. ─ Poznaj Verstell Zacharenko [2].

─ Miło mi. Albus Dumbledore, chociaż wydaje mi się, że już miałem przyjemność panią spotkać.

─ Tak, niewątpliwie. Pobierał pan ode mnie eliksiry dla Zakonu, o którym przecież nic nie wiem. ─ Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, czym nieco zbiła z tropu rozmówcę.

─ Ja nic jej nie mówiłem. Nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. ─ Severus uniósł ręce.

─ To już nie ważne. Poznaj małego Toma Riddle-Dumbledora. Tom pomachaj nowej cioci i wujkowi Severusowi. ─ Dyrektor nie zauważył, jak kobieta na chwilę zamarła, zbyt zajęty poruszaniem pulchną rączką chłopczyka.

Po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju nastała dość krępująca cisza. W tej chwili żałował, że nie zmienił całkowicie nazwiska swego podopiecznego. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktokolwiek żyjący mógł chociażby kojarzyć nazwisko Riddle.

─ Cóż ─ odezwała się w końcu, przerywając napięcie ─ kto by pomyślał, że z takiego słodkiego maleństwa wyrósł bezuczuciowy Czarny Pan. Tym razem chyba na to nie pozwolicie, prawda? ─ Spojrzała na zebranych w pokoju ludzi, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą. ─ A więc rozumiem, że twój synek, to oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego Harry Potter. ─ Zwróciła się do Severusa, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

─ Wiesz, że nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. I ty też nie możesz, nikomu.

─ Wiadomo. Gdybym mówiła o wszystkim, co wiem na lewo i prawo, nie przeżyłabym tej wojny.

Atmosfera się nieco rozluźniła i goście zasiedli do stołu, aby napić się herbaty, a niemowlaki zostały ułożone na macie edukacyjnej, gdzie obserwowały bujające się zabawki i odbijające światło lusterka.

─ Uśmiechają się do siebie ─ stwierdziła nagle Minerva. Jak na zawołanie wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku leżącym dzieciom.

─ Miejmy nadzieję, że chociaż w tym życiu będą przyjaciółmi. ─ Verstell oparła głowę na zaciśniętej pięści i uśmiechnęła się leniwie.

─ Aaaa! ─ Rozległ się płacz Toma, któremu Salvari wsadził palec do oka.

─ Muszę chyba nauczyć syna, jak zawierać przyjaźnie bez wybijania komuś narządów wzroku. ─ Zaśmiał się cicho Severus, gdy Dumbledor uspokajał swojego adoptowanego wnuka.

* * *

[1] Od powstania tego opowiadania, określenie zawodu Vel zmieniało się parokrotnie: mago-farmaceuta, magiczna aptekarka, aż w końcu stanęło na alchemiku, żeby pasowało do magicznego świata. Posiłkowałam się tą stroną . /wiki/Zawody_w_magicznym_%C5%9Bwiecie. Choć uzdrowiciel-alchemik jest usytuowany w dziale pracowników Św. Munga, to wydaje mi się dziwne, aby mogła być tylko jedna opcja zatrudnienia, wyłącznie w jednym miejscu. Tak jak np. ja - mogę pracować w aptece jako farmaceuta, ale także w laboratorium, pełniąc rolę analityka chemicznego, czy w hurtowni farmaceutycznej jako koordynator przechowywania produktów medycznych.

Wydaje mi się też, że zdyskredytowanie funkcji aptekarza do "Aptekarz zna zasady przechowywania wszelkich składników do eliksirów, potrafi doradzić, czego potrzebujesz, błyskawicznie wymienia właściwości danego składnika" jest dziwne. W aptece powinny być dostępne najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry uzdrawiające, powinien on też umieć wykonać te eliksiry i znać ich właściwości, ponieważ nie wszyscy są tak zdolni, by wykonywać je samemu w domu. To jak z gotowym jedzeniem - po co robić, skoro można kupić gotowe.

[2] **Zacharenko** \- ruski ród książęcy wywodzący się od Księcia Ruryka.

We wczesnym średniowieczu ród władał sporą częścią Ukrainy, lecz z czasem jego wpływy zaczęły spadać. W XVIII wieku część członków rodu wyemigrowała do Rosji. Tam trzymali się blisko cara i sprawowali wiele wysokich funkcji urzędniczych. Szczytem były stanowiska Aleksandra Zacharenki (1817-1889), który przez wiele lat pełnił funkcję sekretarza i powiernika Cara. Poślubił on także dość bliską krewną cara - Swietłanę.

Z tego rodu wywodzi się także rosyjsko-japoński oficer Aleksander Zakharenko, amerykańska aktorka Natalie Wood, urodzona jako Natasza Nikołajewna Zacharenko i były minister spraw wewnętrznych Białorusi JuryjZacharanka

ź: Wikipedia


	7. Tydzień piąty - u Severusa

_***Tydzień piąty***_

─ Kwik, kwik, kwik.

Severus razem z Vel wpatrywali się w niemowlę śmiesznie podskakujące w foteliku do karmienia.

─ Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zwróci całą butlę, którą mu wepchnęliśmy ─ stwierdziła kobieta.

─ Wystraszenie go też raczej nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

─ Może samo przejdzie. Wiesz, jego organizm dopiero się rozwija w kwestiach trawienia i prawidłowego oddychania.

Mężczyzna westchnął i postanowił posłuchać rady Vel. U niej instynkt macierzyński był bardziej rozwinięty, z racji jej płci. On mógł jedynie zdawać się na swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie w eliksirach leczniczych, jednak nie znajdował w nim metody na czkawkę pięciotygodniowego dziecka.

─ Jak długo to może potrwać?

─ Skąd mam wiedzieć. Zapomniałeś, że to pierwsze dziecko, którym się zajmuję dłużej niż dziesięć minut?

─ Nie zapomniałem. A może go ubiorę i wyjdziemy na spacer? Jest ładna pogoda, a dzisiaj jeszcze z nim nie wychodziłem.

─ Przygotuję wózek, a ty go przebierz.

─ Tak jest! ─ Severus zasalutował kobiecie i wziął małego na ręce. ─ Jak myślisz Sal, nadaje się na twoją mamusię? Bo tatuś chyba się w niej zakochuje.

Odpowiedziało mu jedynie żałosne czknięcie, co mężczyzna skomentował cichym śmiechem.

Pogoda naprawdę była wyśmienita na spacery z dzieckiem. Okolica, w której mieszkał, porośnięta była zielenią i drzewami. W pobliżu znajdował się park, a niedaleko plac zabaw, na który Sev miał nadzieję chodzić w niedalekiej przyszłości. Teraz jednak zdecydowali się na spacer po dużym deptaku, wśród liściastych drzew i śpiewu ptaków.

Mały nie zasnął od razu, jak zazwyczaj bywało na spacerach, a obserwował z uwagą kołyszące się korony drzew. Zainteresowało go to na tyle, że przeszła mu czkawka. Severus uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Patrzył na bardzo ładny obrazek Vel pchającej wózek i przez chwilę zamarzył, by to się nie kończyło. Podejrzewał, że trafiło go, gdy tylko ją pierwszy raz ujrzał, ale nie miał pewności, czy ona odwzajemnia jego zauroczenie. Pomagała mu, ale nie mógł być pewny, że tylko dlatego, iż się jej podoba. Bardziej obstawiał opcję, że po prostu Ukrainka lubi dzieci i lubi pomagać, co w sumie jest wymogiem koniecznym w jej zawodzie.

W połowie spaceru Salvari w końcu usnął, a dorośli postanowili na chwilę usiąść na ławeczce przy deptaku.

─ Jest taki słodki ─ powiedziała czarownica, patrząc na maluszka.

─ Powtórz to za 10 lat, jak dorośnie.

─ Myślisz, że za 10 lat nadal będziemy się widywać? ─ spytała z ewidentną przekorą.

─ Mam taką nadzieję ─ odpowiedział szczerze Severus, patrząc jej w oczy, gdy jednak nie zareagowała na to wyznanie w żaden sposób, odwrócił wzrok i nie odzywał się już więcej.

Spędzili w milczeniu jakieś pół godziny. Każdy pogrążony we własnych wspomnieniach i przemyśleniach.

─ Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale zanim postanowię cokolwiek wobec twojej osoby, chciałabym cię lepiej poznać. To prawda, że spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale większość niego opiera się na zajmowaniu dzieckiem. I choć naprawdę lubię Salvariego, to będąc z nim zachowujesz się jak wzorowy ojciec, nie wiem jednak, jak zachowujesz się jako mężczyzna wobec kobiety. Jako potencjalny mąż. Bo interesują mnie tylko poważne związki. Jeśli masz zamiar się bawić i spotykać bez zobowiązań, to niestety pomyliłeś adresy.

Snape siedział osłupiały po wywodzie Verstell, jednak chwilę potem uśmiechnął się w miarę uwodzicielsko.

─ Czyli randka? ─ spytał, mrużąc czarne oczy.

─ Wydawałoby się, że to naturalna konsekwencja naszych spotkań. ─ Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech i wstała z ławeczki. ─ Chyba czas na nas. Ty musisz nakarmić tego trzpiota, a ja muszę iść na nocny dyżur.

Choć Severus z chęcią zostałby dłużej w tym parku, musiał się zgodzić z Vel. Podejrzewał, że w drodze powrotnej będzie mu doskwierać cisza, jednak kobieta znów go zaskoczyła, prowadząc zupełnie niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Pożegnali się przy furtce Snape'a i ruszyli każdy w swoją stronę.

─ Hej, Vel! ─ krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Kobieta odwróciła się, mrużąc z zaciekawieniem oczy.

─ Sobota o osiemnastej, pasuje? ─ I nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął za drzwiami domu.


	8. Tydzień szósty - u Albusa

_***Tydzień szósty***_

Albus wpatrywał się w swojego wnuka, który siedział w nosidełku i wierzgał nóżkami. Coraz częściej dziecko bywało aktywne i chętne do poznania otaczającego go świata. Nie wiedział, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale miał nadzieję, że Tom da mu wiele powodów do dumy. Wiązał z nim plany, miał nadzieję, że wyrośnie na dobrego obywatela czarodziejskiego świata. Wiedział też, że snucie takich planów w tym momencie było głupie. Co może oczekiwać po sześciotygodniowym niemowlaku?

─ Albusie? Jesteś tu? ─ Od strony kominka usłyszał głos Severusa.

─ Tak, tutaj. Już podchodzę. ─ Dyrektor zastanawiał się, co tak nagle sprowadza do niego Mistrza Eliksirów.

─ Potrzebuję twojej pomocy na sobotę. ─ Snape nie owijał w bawełnę.

─ Coś się stało?

─ Nie. W sumie, tak. Mam randkę i ktoś musi się zająć młodym.

─ Czyżby ta młoda dama nie była ci obojętna? ─ W oczach dyrektora pojawiły się charakterystyczne kurwiki, które niezmiernie denerwowały Severusa.

─ Nie mam zamiaru ci nic mówić.

─ W takim razie znajdź opiekę gdzieś indziej. ─ Zaśmiał się, choć tylko i wyłącznie z życzliwości.

─ Chyba się zakochałem. Szczęśliwy? ─ warknął wkurzony czarodziej.

─ Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Severusie. Już dawno życzyłem ci szczęśliwej przyszłości z jakąś pięknością u boku. W końcu, po latach ciężkiej walki i nie zawsze łatwych wyborów, twoje życie się prostuje. Masz syna, a niedługo może twoja rodzina powiększy się o kolejnego członka. O ile pokażesz jej swoją prawdziwą twarz. Nie udawaj przy niej. Ona chce cię poznać, prawdziwego ciebie. Szarmanckiego i dobrze wychowanego. Nie patrz tak na mnie ─ obruszył się, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem ─ przecież cię znam.

─ Przestaję się z tobą sprzeczać. O siedemnastej podrzucę ci młodego.

─ Z radością zaopiekuję się Salem, do niedzielnego popołudnia.

─ Dzięki Albusie.

─ Nie ma za co. ─ Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pogodnie. ─ Odwdzięczysz się w następną sobotę ─ dodał, zanim Severus całkowicie zniknął w zielonym ogniu.

Zauważył jedynie jego zdziwioną minę i wyraz szoku. Nie mógł mu się dziwić, sam do końca nie otrząsnął się ze swojego, po pozytywnej odpowiedzi Minnie. On i ona na randce. Dawniej stwierdziłby, że tylko w alternatywnej rzeczywistości może się to zdarzyć, ale teraz... Dziecko bardzo zbliżyło ich do siebie, tak że oprócz wzajemnego szacunku i przyjaźni zaczęło formować się uczucie, którego nie byli do końca pewni. Chciał jednak zaryzykować. Może i był stary, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Po latach wojny i manipulacji on też zasługiwał na chociaż odrobinę miłości.

Pozytywnie nastawiony wrócił do Toma, który wciąż siedział w nosidełku, choć już zaczynał się denerwować. Stary czarodziej zlitował się nad nim i wyciągnął z mini więzienia. Przewinął go i ubrał do wyjścia. Postanowił skorzystać z jeszcze ładnej pogody i pospacerować z wnukiem na świeżym powietrzu.


	9. Tydzień siódmy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień siódmy***_

─ A psik! ─ Zielone oczka zaszkliły się, ale chłopiec szybko przetarł je piąstkami.

─ A psik! ─ Kolejne kichnięcie rozległo się w salonie lecz tym razem pochodziło od innego dziecka, troszkę chudszego i o brązowych oczkach.

─ No pięknie, jeszcze tego brakowało, żebyście mi się pochorowali. Albus mnie zabije, jak cię oddam zakatarzonego, Tommy ─ powiedział do mniejszego chłopca, wycierając mu nosek.

Choć na początku, nie był przekonany, jak się zachowa wobec małego Toma, to szybko się przekonał, że jest on dzieckiem jak każde inne i jego poprzednie czyny nie mają dla Severusa żadnego znaczenia. Teraz on z Albusem są odpowiedzialni za ich życia i ich odpowiednie nakierowanie. Co było, już nie wróci.

─ Kochanie, wróciłam. ─ Cudowny dla Severusa dźwięk popieścił jego uszy.

Choć słyszał to krótkie zdanie już piąty raz, wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z uczucia, jakie wywołuje. Od czasu swojej randki z Vel miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się jak zakochany szczeniak. Zakończenie poprzedniego sobotniego wieczoru było cudownie namiętne i niemal przyprawiło go o zawał, gdy po wszystkim kobieta stwierdziła, że w sumie powinni razem zamieszkać. Tłumaczyła się faktem, że i tak spędza z nim i małym całe dnie, wracając do wynajmowanego pokoiku tylko na noc, ale Sev wiedział, że chodziło jej o jego zamiary. Gdyby odmówił, potwierdziłby tylko jej domysły, że nie myśli o tym związku poważnie. A że myślał bardzo poważnie, nie wahał się ani chwili ze zgodą. Zapewne, gdyby go nie uprzedziła w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni sam by jej to zaproponował, ale może i lepiej. Wspólne mieszkanie tylko przypieczętuje fakt, że są dla siebie stworzeni.

─ Cześć, kochanie. ─ Podszedł do niej i ucałował w usta.

Vel uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i podeszła do chłopców, którzy siedzieli w dużym fotelu, obłożeni ze wszystkich stron poduszkami i oglądali bajki. Severus nie miał nic przeciwko sprowadzonemu przez kobietę odbiornikowi, wręcz następnego dnia bardzo intensywnie jej za to dziękował, bo gdyby nie jakiś gadający po rusku miś, zapewne nie dokończyłby obiadu ani prania, ani swojego eliksiru, ani artykułu do Miesięcznika Warzyciela.

─ A psik! ─ Kobieta w ostatniej chwili odsunęła się przed skondensowanym wyrzutem zarazków.

─ Wystawiałeś ich na przeciąg? ─ spytała, ściągając torebkę i delikatnie oglądając obu chłopców.

─ Nie. Pilnowałem też, żeby okna były zamknięte.

─ Więc zapewne tylko oczyszczają nosy. To normalne. ─ Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i podeszła przytulić Severusa. ─ Co na obiad? Nie miałam czasu zjeść w pracy, nawałnica pacjentów i teraz jestem głodna.

Snape zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

─ Zrobiłem lasagne. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

─ Wiesz, że będzie. ─ Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzała jeszcze raz na dzieci.

─ Hej, czemu się smucisz? ─ spytał, gdy zauważył jej minę.

─ Jak myślisz, jak powinien się do mnie zwracać? Ciociu?

─ Naprawdę tym się teraz martwisz? Ma niespełna dwa miesiące, nawet dwóch sylab nie potrafi powiedzieć, a ty przejmujesz się swoim statusem w jego oczach?

─ Nie ważne ─ powiedziała, wyswabadzając się z jego objęć.

Mimo to, Snape wiedział, o co tak naprawdę pytała. Czy postanowi się z nią związać w bardziej oficjalny sposób. Czy zrobi z niej panią Snape, a mały będzie miał drugiego rodzica. Oboje na samym początku stwierdzili, że szukają tylko poważnego, długotrwałego związku. Nie wspominali jednak w jaki sposób miało się to działać. Czy mieli żyć na kocią łapę, czy związać się węzłem małżeńskim? Postanowił z nią wieczorem pomówić. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tego oczekiwała, to co stało na przeszkodzie? Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że znali się bardzo krótko, jak na tak poważną zmianę w życiu, to jednak nie chciałby czekać nie wiadomo ile, żeby i tak doprowadzić do tego, co nieuniknione.

─ Patrz, próbują podnieść głowę ─ stwierdził parę godzin później, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie, a dzieci bawiły się na macie edukacyjnej.

─ Rzeczywiście. ─ Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Vel. ─ Za niedługo będą próbować raczkować, chodzić, gadać...

─ Co do gadania ─ mężczyzna zebrał się w sobie, by rozpocząć temat, którego unikali od obiadu ─ jak myślisz, jakby brzmiało „mama" w wykonaniu Salvariego?

─ Mówisz poważnie? ─ Kobieta była wyraźnie poruszona.

─ Jeszcze ci się nie oświadczam, nie mam pierścionka. ─ Zaśmiał się przepraszająco. ─ Ale chciałabyś należeć do tej powalonej rodzinki? ─ spytał, tuląc ją do siebie.

─ Praktycznie już jestem jej częścią. I częścią ciebie ─ odpowiedziała, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

─ Sal, będziesz miał mamusię ─ oznajmił Sev, leżącemu na podłodze chłopcu, który niezbyt przejął się wiadomością, nadal podnosząc i opuszczając główkę. ─ A ty Tom, ciocię. Cieszycie się?

─ Iiiii. ─ Było jedynym znakiem, że chłopcy zainteresowali się głosem mężczyzny. ─ A psik!

─ Uznam to za oznakę radości. ─ Vel wyciągnęła się na kanapie, a jej twarz ozdabiał piękny uśmiech.

* * *

_Och, z obawami wstawiam ten rozdział... Mam nadzieję, że mnie zbytnio nie skrytykujecie :)_

_Sprawa druga:_

_Wszystkiego dobrego dla wszystkich kobiet! Zdrowia, szczęścia, pieniędzy. Dla kobiet piszących - dużo weny i sił do pracy, chęci do udoskonalania swego stylu, pomysłów na kolejne przygody i dużo czytelników oraz komentujących. Dla czytających - oby Wasze zapotrzebowanie na fiki zostało zaspokojone, aby każde opowiadanie, które przeczytacie, spełniało wasze oczekiwania i żebyście miały ochotę na więcej._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie!_

_Rer_


	10. Tydzień ósmy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień ósmy***_

─ Miy mylyy khlopchyk. Zrobitʹ tse znovu. Nu, pidnimitʹ holovu. (1)

─ Namieszasz mu w głowie, jak będziesz mu po rusku gadać. ─ Severus nie był zadowolony, gdy jego dziewczyna, prawie narzeczona, mówiła w zupełnie nieznanym mu języku.

─ To nie ruski, tylko ukraiński, całkiem dwa różne języki. Vy rozumiyete?(2)

─ Yhy, cokolwiek do mnie powiedziałaś.

─ Czy rozumiesz.

─ Będziesz musiała mnie podszkolić. ─ Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i podszedł do synka, który leżał razem z Vel na podłodze i ćwiczył dalej swoje mięśnie szyi.

Lato się kończyło, a on zastanawiał się, czy wrócić do pracy jako nauczyciel eliksirów. Wiązałoby się to z paroma niedogodnościami. Przede wszystkim – sprawa opieki nad Salem. Póki jego partnerka miała drugą zmianę, to mogła siedzieć z małym i się nim zajmować. Pracowała jednak w różnych porach dnia i nie zawsze była dostępna. Mógł oczywiście zabierać go ze sobą i tak, jak młodego Toma Albus, zostawiać pod opieką skrzatów w swoim gabinecie, a po zajęciach wracać do domu. Vel mogłaby też odbierać go, gdyby skończyła zmianę, zanim Sev swoje lekcje.

Brakowało mu trochę tych krnąbrnych maluchów. Postanowił jednak, że skoro już nie musi grać swojej roli, to może prowadzić zajęcia, tak jak zawsze tego pragnął. Co prawda, niektórzy uczniowie ze starszych klas przeżyją niemały szok, ale się tym nie przejmował. Przynajmniej w końcu wyniosą cokolwiek z tego, co się do nich mówi.

─ Jak było na spotkaniu z Albusem? ─ Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie kobiety.

─ Ucieszył się bardziej niż Sal cieszy się z Maszy. (3)

─ Ale z roli opiekuna domu zrezygnowałeś, prawda? ─ Vel rzuciła mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

─ Tak, jak prosiłaś, moja pani. ─ Skłonił się, czym wywołał śmiech kobiety.

─ No, już, już. Bo jeszcze się zarumienię.

─ Raczej niemożliwe ─ stwierdził Severus.

Znał ją już dość dobrze, by stwierdzić, że ta kobieta w ogóle się nie rumieni. Cokolwiek by jej nie powiedział – romantycznego, żenującego, świńskiego – ona pozostawała niewzruszona, a przynajmniej nie w sposób, jaki Snape oczekiwał przez to osiągnąć.

─ No, fakt. ─ Przytaknęła i wyszła z pokoju, by przygotować obiad.

─ Co ja mam z tą twoją przyszłą mamusią ─ zagaił do synka, biorąc go na ręce. ─ Po drodze kupiłem jej pierścionek, ale cii, ona jeszcze nie wie. A ja chcę jej zorganizować taki typowy wieczór zaręczynowy. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak go sobie wyobrażam? ─ spytał, wnosząc Salvariego na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokoik. Dziecko w odpowiedzi jedynie pociągnęło mężczyznę za włosy. ─ Czyli chyba tak. ─ Severus uśmiechnął się do maluszka i położył go na przewijaku.

Szykował dziecko do spania, opowiadając o tym, jak wyobraża sobie ich dalsze życie i o tym co dzisiaj robił i o czym rozmawiał z dziadziem Albusem.

* * *

[1] Ukr. - Mój kochany chłopczyk. Zrób to jeszcze raz. No, podnieś główkę.

[2] Z założenia oryginalnie rozmawiają po angielsku, więc choć Polak powiązałby sobie „rozumiyete" z „rozumiesz", to Anglik swojego „understand" by nie skojarzył.

[3] Masza i Niedźwiedź – ruska produkcja, opowiadająca o przygodach małej dziewczynki, która ma niespożytą ilość energii i jej przyjaciela – dużego, brązowego niedźwiedzia - polecam szczerze i dzieciom, i dorosłym. Ostatnio wyszła wersja z polskim dubbingiem, ale to już nie to, co oryginał - stanowczo to spieprzyli, więc jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę obejrzeć, to tylko po rusku ma ten swój unikatowy czar.


	11. Tydzień dziewiąty - błonia Hogwartu

***T_ydzień dziewiąty***_

Tom był tego dnia dość marudny. Nie podobało mu się na spacerze, na rękach Albusa, na rękach Minnie, nawet wujek Severus był dzisiaj „be". Ciocia Vel była zajęta Salem, którego niezadowolenie światem sięgnęło zenitu.

‒ Nie wiem, co mam zrobić ‒ westchnął Dumbledore. ‒ Ciągle jęczy.

‒ Chociaż Vel ma używanie. Sal chodzi u niej jak w rosyjskim wojsku ‒ stwierdził Sev, opierając się o drzewo.

Razem z Albusem, Minervą i Vel byli na pikniku, na błoniach Hogwartu. Coraz częściej spędzali czas we czwórkę, choć dzieciaki nie wykazywały większego zainteresowania towarzyszem, to dla dorosłych było to zbawienne, móc pogadać o czymś normalnym. Tym razem tematem głównym był plan lekcji na przyszły rok.

‒ Kiedy w końcu przyswoisz sobie, że jestem Ukrainką? ‒ spytała Vel, nieźle wnerwiona na słowa Severusa.

‒ Wybacz, skarbie. ‒ Uśmiechnął się miło i ucałował rękę partnerki.

‒ I wcale nie chodzi jak w wojsku. Ręce mi już odpadają od tego noszenia ‒ jęknęła, wsadzając Sala do nosidełka.

‒ Chyba po prostu wchodzą w taki okres. Nudzi ich wszystko i chcą poznać świat. ‒ Minerva pospieszyła z wytłumaczeniem wisielczego humoru obu chłopców.

‒ Szlag mnie trafi ‒ szepnęła pod nosem Zacharenko, zakrywając oczy ręką.

‒ Oj, kochanie. ‒ Severus zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął ukochaną w usta, nie przejmując się gapiami. ‒ Minervo, może pójdziesz z Vel na spacer i odpoczniecie chwilę od dzieci? ‒ spytał, wpatrując się w profesorkę jednoznacznym spojrzeniem, mówiącym „idź, do cholery".

‒ W sumie doby pomysł. Choć Vel, rozprostujemy stawy.

Ukrainka z niechęcią zgodziła się na prośbę starszej koleżanki. Severus jedynie zatarł ręce z uśmiechem. Teraz mógł z Albusem omówić swoje zaręczynowe przyjęcie. Planował zrobić to pierwszego września, podczas uroczystości, gdy cały Hogwart będzie zgromadzony w jednym miejscu. Chciał się całemu światu pochwalić swoją wybranką, która będzie także obecna na uczcie, przy stole prezydialnym, z ich małym synem, Salem. Albus także postanowił wziąć swego wnuka i pokazać go każdemu.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że oświadczenie się jej przed całym Hogwartem, to dobry pomysł? – spytał Albus, gdy kobiety oddaliły się na znaczną odległość, potrząsając przed twarzą Toma grzechotką.

– Dlaczego by nie?

– Chociażby dlatego, że raczej by tego nie chciała. Pamiętam ją z tych spotkań, gdy brałem dla Zakonu eliksiry. I trochę poznałem przez ostatnie tygodnie. Byłaby zawstydzona. Z tobą znalazła wspólny język. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, ile odwagi kosztowało ją zagadanie do ciebie. – Któregoś razu Severus zwierzył się Albusowi, jak się poznali, więc starzec wiedział, o czym mówi. – Poza tym, raczej nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, czy znajomych. Normalne kobiety w jej wieku spotykają się na pogaduszkach i na kawie. A ona? Siedzi w pracy i w domu, nikogo nie zaprasza. Nie zastanawiało cię to nigdy?

Severus siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, przetwarzając słowa dyrektora. Prawdą było, że nie miał wcześniej takich kontaktów z kobietami. Sam był raczej samotnikiem i nie znał się na tych wszystkich koleżeńskich konwenansach. Wolał zacisze własnego domu i dobrą książkę niż balangi po nocach. Nawet będąc nastolatkiem odstawał od rówieśników pod tym względem. Planując oświadczyny przed całą szkołą nie pomyślał nawet, że mógłby w ten sposób jakoś ukochaną skrzywdzić.

– Jest lekko aspołeczna. Ale pracuje z ludźmi, pomaga im, jest uprzejma. Trochę tajemnicza, ale to nawet pociągające. – Mistrz Eliksirów przymknął oczy, gdy Sal zapiszczał i wierzgnął nóżkami. Wyciągnął maleństwo z nosidełka i zaczął z nim chodzić wokół koca piknikowego. – Myślisz, że po oficjalnej kolacji na naszym corocznym spotkaniu nauczycielskim, będzie bardziej kameralnie, żeby nie poczuła się zbyt nieswojo?

– Myślę, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Na kolacji jedynie przedstawimy Toma i Sala oraz Vel, jako twoją asystentkę, która jednak nie będzie póki co prowadzić zajęć.

– A propos Toma. Albusie, sądzę, że nie powinieneś podawać jego prawdziwego nazwiska. W ogóle powinieneś zmienić na Tom Dumbledore.

– Dlaczego? – Dyrektor był wyraźnie zdumiony. – Nie przestawaj krążyć. Mały was obserwuje i nie piszczy. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Severusa, który na chwilę przystanął, co spowodowało niezadowolony pisk mniejszego chłopca.

Snape wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale że i Sal zaczął się wierzgać, rozpoczął swą wędrówkę na nowo.

– Może zapomniałeś Albusie, ale osławiona Złota Trójca, której mój syn był częścią, na drugim roku brała udział w unicestwieniu bazyliszka i zniszczeniu pierwszego horkruksa. A osoba, która była w posiadaniu owego dziennika, nadal chodzi do Hogwartu i poznała jego tożsamość.

– Ginny. – Dumbledore przeczesał swoje siwe kosmyki. – Masz rację. Niezwłocznie to załatwię. Imię pozostanie to samo. Pasuje do niego, ale nazwisko... tak, nazwisko trzeba zmienić. Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej.

Severus zaprzestał w końcu chodzenia w kółko i usiadł z zadowoloną miną na kocu. Sal zasnął, więc miał chwilę wytchnienia. Mały Tom za to był w pełni sił do wyrażania swojego niezadowolenia światem i tym razem Albus musiał wyprostować swoje stare kości i ponosić chwilę wnuka, by czymś go zainteresować. Opowiadał w między czasie o drzewkach, listkach i zwierzątkach z Zakazanego Lasu.

Vel z Minervą wróciły ze spaceru i usiadły na kocu, nie przerywając swej rozmowy. Severus cieszył się, że jego wybranka znalazła także wspólny język z ludźmi, którzy przez wiele lat stanowili dla niego rodzinę i niejednokrotnie okazali mu więcej uczucia niż niegdyś jego właśni rodzice.

W końcu nadszedł czas, aby wracać do domu. Severus pożegnał się z dyrektorem i Minervą. Albus puścił mu oczko, co zastanowiło Verstell na tyle, że spytała o to Snape'a przy bramie Hogwartu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. – Skłamał gładko mężczyzna. – To świr. Tylko drugi świr zrozumie jego zachowanie.

– I tak wiem, że nie mówisz prawdy. – Kobieta pokazała mu dziecinnie język i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. – Ale pewnie niedługo dowiem się, co kombinujecie. – Także puściła mu oczko i poszła przodem, teleportując się w pół kroku.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet. – Westchnął, spoglądając na synka, śpiącego smacznie w nosidełku.


	12. Tydzień dziesiąty - Pierwszy września

_Ten rozdział powstał w jakiś niekontrolowany przeze mnie sposób, o czym świadczyć może jego długość. Nim się obejrzałam miałam zapisane dwie strony i mówię do siebie "Rer, czy ty wiesz, co to są krótkie scenki z życia?". _

_Muszę też podziękować osobom, które nie są zalogowane, a komentują "Dzieciństwo...". Wasze komentarze są budujące. Nie bójcie się wytykać mi błędów. Idealna nie jestem, więc je popełniam. Szczególne ukłony dla _Nayadi, _która wytknęła mi te nieszczęsne "a pro po" - już poprawiłam; _ChiekoHana _zwróciła uwagę na nagminne pojawianie się słowa "ruski" - jeśli nadal czytasz to opowiadanie, wyjaśnię Ci, że po prostu tak w moim rejonie się mówi i jestem do tego przyzwyczajona, wręcz mam zakorzenione to słowo w tej właśnie formie._

_Chciałabym też pozdrowić_ Filigrankę.

_Zawsze potrafi zwrócić mi uwagę na błędy, jakie popełniam i wyrazić swą opinię na temat rozdziału, nawet, jeśli się nie podobał. _

_Tyle tytułem wstępu, a teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział._

* * *

_***Tydzień dziesiąty***_

Pierwszy września. Hogwart przez ostatnie dwa miesiące został przywrócony do stanu używalności i większość uczniów stawiło się na uczcie, by kontynuować lub rozpocząć swoją edukację magiczną. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta czarodziejski świat zjednoczył się w odbudowaniu i naprawieniu systemu, tak by żyło się lepiej. Co prawda wielu z obecnych studentów straciło bliskich i wciąż doskwierał im smutek, ale widać było w ich oczach nadzieję.

Główne zagrożenie zostało unicestwione, Śmierciożercy złapani i osadzeni w więzieniach. Odkąd Dementorzy sprzeciwili się ministerstwu, Wydział do Spraw Bezpieczeństwa musiał znaleźć alternatywę. Osadzeni z początku w lochach więźniowie, stopniowo zostali przeniesieni do wybudowanych naprędce, silnie zabezpieczonych twierdzy. Najlepsze i najtęższe umysły czarodziejskiego świata - nie tylko Wielkiej Brytanii - zostały zwerbowane do zaprojektowania tarcz i systemu osłon, by żaden zbrodniarz nie uciekł. To dało obywatelom poczucie, że w końcu ten cały koszmar się skończył.

Mali Tom i Sal zrobili furorę wśród grona pedagogicznego. Severus i Albus otrzymali gratulacje i słowa pochwały za ich postawę. Wszystkim bowiem została wyjawiona oficjalna wersja dotycząca pochodzenia chłopców - odratowano ich z walącego się budynku Domu Dziecka, a dyrektor wraz z Mistrzem Eliksirów postanowili stać się ich opiekunami. Nie było to czymś niezwykłym w ostatnich czasach. Wiele czarodziejskich rodzin decydowało się zaadoptować osierocone dzieci, nie zważając na fakt, czy były magiczne, czy też nie. Rzadko jednak zdarzało się, by profesor Hogwartu brał na siebie takie zobowiązanie.

Chłopcy za to czuli się jak ryba w wodzie. Zainteresowanie, jakim obdarzyli ich nauczyciele, stanowiło rozrywkę, jakiej do tej pory nie mieli. Nowe twarze, robiące dziwne miny, sprawiały, że dzieci gaworzyły radośnie i rozciągały usteczka, uśmiechając się do każdego.

Albus był dumny, że jego wnuczek wzbudzał tyle pozytywnych emocji. Wpierw było zdziwienie, gdyż do tej pory nikomu poza _wtajemniczonymi_ nie mówił o swoim małym podopiecznym. Potem, gdy zaczęli się pławić nad tym, jaki jest słodki, jakie ma śliczne oczka, a jaką zarumienioną buźkę, Albus przez chwilę był skory stwierdzić, że młody ich skonfundował. Severus za to podśmiewał się pod nosem ze swojego kolegi - Filius'a, którego jego syn obrał sobie za nową zabawkę. Bo, choć szczerzył się do każdego, kto wziął go na ręce, to po pięciu minutach zaczynał się denerwować i wierzgać, wzrokiem szukając niskiego nauczyciela zaklęć.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i Severus spojrzał na nie z nadzieją. Zawiódł się jednak, gdy zamiast swojej ukochanej zobaczył gromadę nastolatków, która właśnie przybyła na inaugurację roku szkolnego. Miał nadzieję, że Vel się nie rozmyśli i przyjdzie, tak jak obiecała.

Wiedział, że może się nieco spóźnić. Miała dzisiaj umówione spotkanie z parą, która starała się począć dziecko. Z wszystkich możliwych dat, akurat dzisiaj wypadał ostatni etap warzenia skomplikowanego eliksiru. Nie mógł zbytnio narzekać, zamówienie było prywatne i pacjenci zapłacili sporo galeonów za to zlecenie; drugie tyle miało wpłynąć na konto Vel po dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Denerwował się jednak, że nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i jego wybranka nie wyrobi się na wieczorną ucztę. Dzisiaj miał się oświadczyć! Co, jeśli nie będzie miał komu? Ścisnął znajdujące się w szacie pudełeczko, zupełnie ignorując gwar w sali.

Uczniowie zauważyli dwójkę nadprogramowych uczestników kolacji. Po sali krążyły spekulacje, kogo owe dzieci są. Widzieli też dodatkowe krzesło przy boku Mistrza Eliksirów, które nadal świeciło pustką. Plotki rozprzestrzeniały się z prędkością błyskawicy. Zwyczajowe miejsce nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zajmował Aaron Feldman, więc wciąż niezajęte miejsce mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko. Młodzież pławiła się w swych domysłach. Choć wiedzieli, że i tak Dumbledore wyjaśni wszystko podczas przemowy, chcieli czymś zająć swój czas i zakładać się, kto będzie bliżej prawdy.

Podczas oczekiwania na przybycie pierwszorocznych, Sal poczuł się na tyle zmęczony, że zasnął w ramionach Filius'a. Severus jedynie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Jego syn miał nietypową zdolność do zasypiania wszędzie, gdy tylko jego pokłady energii się wyczerpały. Ostatnio usnął w nosidełku, z którego aż żal było go wyciągać. Kiedyś zasnął też na podłodze z twarzą w zielonym, pluszowym smoku - prezencie od Vel. Choć Snape śmiał się z pozycji syna, niezwłocznie przeniósł go do łóżeczka i położył na plecach. Za dużo naczytał się o śmierci łóżeczkowej, by pozwolić Salowi spać z twarzą w czymkolwiek.

Wziął syna z ramion kolegi i ułożył w pozycji półleżącej w stworzonym przez Dumbledora specjalnym krzesełku. Określiłby to raczej mianem leżaka, ale Albus upierał się na "krzesło dla dzieci". Przezornie rzucił zaklęcie kopuły (1) na Salvariego, by nie obudził się z krzykiem podczas uczty. Lepiej niech prześpi spokojnie następne dwie godziny.

Miejsce Sala w ramionach małego nauczyciela zajął Tom, któremu drobny profesor również przypadł do gustu. Gadał do Filius'a w swoim własnym języku, ciągnąć go za włosy i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. Albus, obserwując tę scenę, zastanawiał się, czy gdyby te parędziesiąt lat temu pozwolił Tomowi zostać w Hogwarcie, zamiast kazać mu wracać do sierocińca, ten stałby się kimś innym? Wiedział, że popełnił mnóstwo błędów z Riddle'm i zamiast uczyć się na nich, to zastosował tę samą taktykę na Harry'm, posyłając go co wakacje do znienawidzonego wujostwa. Jednak Harry nigdy nie stał się pragnącym mocy i potęgi czarnoksiężnikiem. Zawsze wybierał dobro.

_Bo miał dobrych przyjaciół... _Jakiś cichy głosik w głowie Albusa mówił, że Tom był zbyt zamknięty w sobie, zbyt ambitny i zbyt zraniony, by podążyć trudniejszą drogą, jaką była Jasna Strona.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, gdy drzwi otwarły się z łoskotem. Większość spodziewała się przybycia pierwszorocznych, grono pedagogiczne wiedziało jednak, że było na to o jakieś dziesięć minut za wcześnie. Kamień spadł z serca Severusa. Vel - ubrana w śliczną, zieloną suknię - kroczyła dumnie przez środek sali, z wysoko uniesioną głową, nie zwracając uwagi na towarzyszące jej szepty. Sev kochał jej opanowanie. Wiedział, że w środku cała dygotała z samo niezadowolenia. Chciała przybyć przed uczniami i pominąć tę nieprzyjemną wędrówkę między stołami.

Severus obserwował ją. Był dumny z tak ślicznej partnerki. Jej bordowe włosy, upięte w finezyjny kok, kontrastowały z zielenią sukni. Brązowe oczy, okalane ciemnym cieniem do powiek, błyszczały w świetle pochodni, które mijała. Uśmiechała się lekko, patrząc tylko na niego.

_Czemu mnie wybrała? _Snape nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego właśnie on, ze wszystkich osób na świecie. Nie był zbyt przystojny, więc czym ujął tę kobietę, że chciała z nim być?

_Bratnie dusze... _To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, na jakie mógł się powołać. Magia ich złączyła. No i Sal. Gdyby nie on, pewnie w ogóle by się nie spotkali, a jeśli już, to minęliby się, nie zauważając swej obecności.

– Cześć. – Uśmiechnęła się, siadając na wolnym miejscu obok Severusa.

– Hej. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Jak się wyrobiłaś? – spytał mężczyzna, widząc z bliska dopracowany makijaż i wszelkie detale, w jakie jego wybranka musiała włożyć trochę wysiłku i czasu.

– Ukradłam Albusowi Zmieniacz Czasu – powiedziała poważnie, wyciągając ręce do uśmiechającego się Toma. – No chodź do cioci, Tommy.

Reszta grona pedagogicznego poznała Vel dwa dni temu na zebraniu, więc powitali ją uśmiechem i lekkim skinieniem głowy. Kobieta odpowiedziała tym samym i przejęła małego Toma z rąk Albusa. Dziecko zaczęło radośnie gaworzyć i próbować wygodniej rozsiąść się w objęciach Zacharenko.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – Severus spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale wolał, by ostatnia wypowiedź Vel była jedynie małym dowcipem.

– Jasne, że żartuję. Parę zaklęć suszących i tym podobne. I tak się nie wyrobiłam – stwierdziła z grymasem.

– Jesteś niemożliwa. – Mężczyzna parsknął. Uśmiech pozostał na jego ustach, póki Albus znacząco nie chrząknął. – Co? – spytał, wkurzony, że ktoś przerywa mu kontemplowanie wdzięków Vel.

– Zaraz pół szkoły dostatnie przez ciebie zawału – oznajmił dyrektor.

Sev omiótł spojrzeniem uczniów, a na jego twarz wstąpił bardzo niewinny uśmieszek.

– Niech się przyzwyczajają. Będą musieli mnie poznać na nowo – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.

Niedługo potem do sali wkroczyli pierwszoroczni i zaczęła się ceremonia przydziału.

– Aż dziwne, że śpi w takim hałasie – szepnęła Vel do Severusa, mając na myśli małego Salvariego.

– Tak, rzeczywiście... – Mistrz Eliksirów uciekł przed przenikliwym wzrokiem alchemiczki.

– Sev... – zaczęła, wyraźnie oburzona – czy ty rzuciłeś na swojego syna jakieś zaklęcie?

– Tylko czar kopuły, żeby go te dzieciaki nie obudziły swoimi krzykami.

– Nie wkurzaj się, kochana. – Albus postanowił poratować Severusa. – Raczej nie chcielibyście się najeść wstydu przed zakończeniem uczty, prawda?

– Nie jestem fanką rzucania tego typu zaklęć na dzieci – stwierdziła, sadowiąc Toma na swoich kolanach i odchylając się nieco, by mały znalazł się w pozycji półleżącej.

– Pomyśl o tym, jak o wyciszeniu telewizora, gdy młody śpi. – Zaproponował Snape, całując ją w policzek dla uspokojenia.

Parę sapnięć wśród starszych uczniów, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nadal uważnie obserwują stół prezydialny.

– Chyba już nikt nie ma wątpliwości, kim dla siebie jesteście – powiedziała lekko uśmiechnięta Minerva, zajmując swoje miejsce.

Ceremonia Przydziału się skończyła i nadszedł czas na przemowę dyrektora. Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do mównicy.

– Witam was, kochani! Zaczyna się kolejny rok nauki. Dla piątoklasistów jest to okres przygotowywania się do SUM-ów, dla siódmoklasistów to zarazem ostatni rok tutaj, jak i najtrudniejszy ze wszystkich, ze względu na egzaminy końcowe - owutemy. Pierwszoroczni będą odkrywać tajniki magii, a pozostali pogłębiać zdobytą dotychczas wiedzę. Przypominam oraz oznajmiam, iż wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - jest zakazany. Ostatni rok był dla wszystkich bardzo trudny – ton dyrektora z lekkiego i beztroskiego przeszedł w bardzo poważny – wielu straciło swoich bliskich, swoje rodziny, rodzeństwo. Choć społeczeństwo podniosło się po tej wojnie, niektóre rany wciąż są świeże. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to tylko zmotywuje was wszystkich do ciężkiej pracy, by nasze jutro było lepsze niż nasze wczoraj. Jako profesorowie tej szkoły zawsze służymy wam radą i pociechą, jeśli tylko tego będziecie chcieli. – Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wznowił swoją przemowę. – Starsze roczniki z pewnością zauważyły nieco zmian w naszym gronie pedagogicznym. Przede wszystkim informuję, iż profesor Snape zrezygnował z funkcji opiekuna domu. Dlaczego? O tym powiem za chwilę. Jego rolę przejmie nasz nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią - Aaron Feldman. – Przerwał na chwilę, by owy profesor powstał, a w sali rozbrzmiały brawa. – Przedstawiam także asystentkę profesora Snape'a - Verstell Zacharenko, która będzie odpowiedzialna za sprawdzanie waszej wiedzy z eliksirów. W przyszłym semestrze przejmie też część grupy szósto- oraz siódmoklasistów, którzy wyrażą chęć dalszego kształcenia się w kierunkach pro uzdrowicielskich. – Vel wstała na chwilę, wciąż mając małego Toma w objęciach. Gdy brawa ucichły, Albus postanowił wyjaśnić obecność dwójki małych szkrabów. – Z pewnością większość z was zastanawia, czemu przy stole znajdują się niemowlaki. Otóż ja i profesor Snape, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, postanowiliśmy - jak wiele czarodziejskich rodzin - zająć się tymi sierotami jak własnymi dziećmi. Uratowaliśmy ich z walącego się Domu Dziecka i przywiązaliśmy na tyle, że nie mogliśmy już oddać tych słodziaków komuś innemu. Ja stałem się opiekunem Toma Dumbledor'a, który obecnie znajduje się w ramionach profesor Zacharenko, a profesor Snape zobowiązał się zająć śpiącym po jego lewicy Salvarim Snape'm. Chciałbym, aby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli i nie byli zdziwieni ich obecnością w tym zamku. A teraz, kochani, niech zacznie się uczta! – krzyknąwszy ostatnie zdanie, Albus uśmiechnął się szczerze i z błyskiem w oku wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Odebrał Toma z rąk przyszłej narzeczonej Snape'a, by samemu nacieszyć się jego obecnością. Nim się obejrzał, kolacja się skończyła. Po nerwowych ruchach Severusa, mógł określić, jak bardzo mężczyzna denerwował się tym, co miało niedługo nastąpić.

Sal obudził się w chwilę po wejściu do bocznej sali. Ucieszył się na widok Vel i wyciągnął do niej pulchne rączki. Nie zabawił jednak zbyt długo w jej ramionach, gdyż zauważył swojego nowego ulubieńca. Malutki profesor westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale wziął maluszka na ręce. Severus stwierdził, że to najlepszy moment, by wprowadzić w życie jego plan.

Wstał i zastukał trzy razy w puchar od wina. Obecni umilkli, a Vel wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Korzystając z okazji, że zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, chcę zrobić coś bardzo ważnego, co zmieni moje życie na lepsze. – Odwrócił się w stronę swojej partnerki. – Mam już Salvariego, ale do szczęścia brakuje mi jeszcze pewnej wspaniałej kobiety, która dopełniłaby naszą rodzinkę swoją obecnością. I choć już nieoficjalnie jest jej częścią, chciałbym, aby stało się to w świetle prawa. Vel – Severus ukląkł przed kobietą, która powstrzymywała łzy wzruszenia – wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał, ukazując jej wnętrze aksamitnego pudełeczka, w którym znajdował się wysadzany drobnymi, niebieskimi kamieniami pierścionek.

Vel otworzyła usta i przez chwilę nie mogła nic wykrztusić. Sev aż się wystraszył, że za chwilę mu odmówi.

– Tak – wyszeptała. – Tak – powtórzyła głośniej i uścisnęła Severusa.

Mężczyzna szczęśliwy powstał z klęczek i przy wtórze oklasków profesorów Hogwartu założył wybrance pierścionek, po czym pocałował namiętnie.

* * *

(1) Wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie. Neutralizuje wszelkie dźwięki z otoczenia, nie blokując jednak tych z wnętrza kopuły.


	13. Tydzień jedenasty - u Severusa

_***Tydzień jedenasty***_

Severus wrócił tego dnia z Hogwartu trochę później niż zwykle. Mimo nowych metod zastosowanych podczas zajęć, wciąż zdarzały się wypadki. Widocznie eliksiry były zbyt delikatną sztuką, by ten motłoch, potocznie zwany młodzieżą kiedykolwiek ją zrozumiał. Dlatego przez piętnaście minut wyrażał swoje głębokie niezadowolenie wybuchem na lekcji Gryfindor/Slytherin (jakżeby inaczej), rocznik trzeci. Kazał im się przygotować porządnie na następne zajęcia i zagroził, że jeśli znowu ktoś zawali, poskarży się Vel. To dostatecznie powinno zmobilizować uczniów, bo choć metody nauczania się nieco zmieniły w jego wypadku, to jego narzeczona była wyjątkowo surową i wymagającą egzaminatorką. Nie szczędziła kąśliwych komentarzy dla nieudolnie napisanego eseju, czy sprawdzianu. Potrafiła wzbudzić w uczniach strach, nawet ich nie ucząc i nie przebywając z nimi tyle czasu, co Severus.

Po rozmówieniu się z uczniami, Mistrz Eliksirów na szybko uprzątnął klasę i w końcu mógł wrócić do swojego rodzinnego gniazdka. To, co zastał w salonie sprawiło, że przez chwilę stał i patrzył, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Pierwszym zaskoczeniem była obecność Toma, który połsiedział w nosidełku, postawionym na podłodze. Był obłożony tetrowymi pieluchami, które miały prawdopodobnie pochłaniać niesamowite ilości śliny, które produkował. Albus wspominał mu dzień wcześniej, że mały się ślini, ale nie spodziewał się, że w takim stopniu. Vel siedziała na sofie przed stołem, z głową dociśniętą do blatu, a prawą ręką potrząsała grzechotką przed twarzą Toma. Sam stół przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Cały był zawalony pergaminami, mugolskimi kartkami i książkami o składnikach eliksirów - Severus rozpoznał je od razu, gdyż sam kiedyś z nich korzystał - pomiędzy tym artystycznym nieładem leżała różdżka Vel oraz napój energetyzujący - niedawno odkryty przez Zacharenko substytut eliksiru rewitalizującego. Chwilę zajęło, nim Snape zorientował się, gdzie jest jego syn. Lekkie skrzypienie wózka, który samoistnie bujał się na boki i jeździł w przód i tył, podpowiedziało mu, że w nim właśnie jest Sal.

― Cześć ― powiedział do narzeczonej, która oderwała głowę od blatu i spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie. ― Czemu Tom jest u nas? ― Pytanie to zadał jako pierwsze, choć tysiąc innych krążyło mu po głowie.

― Poryczał się, jak mnie zobaczył, a raczej jak próbowałam wyjść z Salem. No to się zlitowałam i go wzięłam. Wysłałam tylko skrzata, żeby powiadomił Albusa, gdzie zniknęło jego dziecko.

― Okej, a Sal w wózku, bo...? ― Kobieta uniosła lekko brwi i spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Bez słowa chwyciła różdżkę i zrobiła małe kółeczko. Wózek natychmiast przestał się bujać i stanął w miejscu.

― Aaaaaa! ― Wrzask Sala był ogłuszający. Vel szybko przywróciła wózkowi ruch i mały się uspokoił.

― Acha. To było mocne. ― Zaśmiał się Severus i przejął grzechotkę z rąk narzeczonej. Zaczął zabawiać Toma, bo widział, że Zacharenko już nie ma do tych urwisów siły. ― A ty co robisz?

― Próbuję ulepszyć eliksir uspokajający, żeby było mniej efektów ubocznych. Mój projekt z Mistrzostwa w Alchemii. Tylko, że nie mogę nic sensownego wymyśleć! ― Kobieta ponownie położyła głowę na blacie.

― Może idź, napij się tego mugolskiego piwa, co ci tak zasmakowało ostatnio, a ja już zajmę się chłopcami. ― Zaproponował, cmokając ją w policzek.

― Co mi po piwie? Myślisz, że chmiel mi w czymkolwie... Jesteś genialny! ― Zerwała się nagle od stołu i zbiegła do laboratorium, znajdującego się w piwnicy.

― Kobiety. ― Severus pokręcił z politowaniem głową i wziął małego Toma na ręce, uważając, żeby go nie obślinił za bardzo. Wózek Sala zostawił pod działaniem zaklęcia, żeby mieć pewność, że mały prześpi się chociaż z godzinkę.

Usiadł przed telewizorem z Tomem na swoich udach i włączył mugolskie wiadomości. Tylko czasem uśmiechał się pod nosem, słysząc jak coś się stłukło w laboratorium, albo jakiś ciężki przedmiot odbił się od ściany. Uwielbiał narzeczoną za tę spontaniczność. Miał nadzieję, że Albus nie będzie zwlekał z odebraniem Toma. Czasem miał wrażenie, że on z Vel mają dwójkę dzieci, a nie jedno. Młody Dumbledore częściej przebywał w ich domu niż ze swoim dziadziem. Musi o tym poważnie porozmawiać z dyrektorem, w końcu opieka nad dzieckiem to nie przelewki i wielka odpowiedzialność, a Albusa chyba zaczęło to przerastać. Ktoś musi postawić go do pionu. I jak zwykle padnie na Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i przełączył kanał, układając inaczej Toma w swoich ramionach.

Nie będzie się dzisiaj przejmował takimi rzeczami. Może jutro...


	14. Tydzień dwunasty - Kłótnia

_***Tydzień dwunasty***_

Albus obserwował jak jego wnuczek namiętnie próbuje zjeść swoje ręce. Na pierwsze ząbki było raczej za wcześnie, ale na poznawanie swojego ciała widocznie czas najwyższy. Dumbledore wypełnił wszystkie swoje dyrektorskie obowiązki i mógł bez przeszkód cieszyć się z postępów swojego podopiecznego. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że na stare lata przyjdzie mu niańczyć dziecko, ale był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy.

Niedawno Severus przeprowadził z nim bardzo poważną rozmowę. Nie sądził, że to właśnie on zwróci mu uwagę, że niedostatecznie dużo czasu spędza z dzieckiem. Widocznie rodzicielstwo i kobieta u boku bardzo dobrze wpłynęły na mężczyznę. Dzięki temu miał odwagę przemówić dyrektorowi do rozumu.

Od tamtej rozmowy Albus starał się spędzać z małym jak najwięcej czasu. Co prawda raz, czy dwa Tom spędził wieczór z Severusem i Vel, ale stary czarodziej odwdzięczył się potem zabierając do siebie Sala na całą noc, by młode narzeczeństwo miało chwilę dla siebie.

Gdy po kolejnej próbie wyciągnięcia małych rączek z buzi, został uraczony salwą dzikiego zawodzenia, dał sobie spokój i postanowił poczytać dziecko bajki. Wyciągnął swoją ulubioną, zatytułowaną "Baśnie Barda Beedle'a"(1) i usadowił się w fotelu, tuż przy siedzącym w bujaczku Tomie. Poprawił okulary i z lekkim uśmiechem zaczął czytać, choć tę szczególną historię znał już na pamięć.

− Było raz trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu...(2)

OoO

− Hej, Sal... Twoja przyszła mamusia kupi ci coś ładnego, jak będzie wracać z Londynu. Co byś chciał? Grzechotkę? A może małego smoka? − Vel przemawiała do znajdującego się w jej ramionach dziecka, krążąc po salonie.

Mały Snape jedynie uśmiechał się do niej bezzębnie, wwiercając w nią soczyście zielone spojrzenie.

− Byleby nie żywego − zaznaczył Severus, który czytał magazyn Warzyciela, ulokowany wygodnie na sofie.

− Zobaczysz, któregoś dnia przyniosę do domu jajo i będziesz miał gówno do gadania.

− Nie wyrażaj się tak przy dziecku. − Snape odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na narzeczoną surowo.

Od rana nie mogli się dogadać, a napięcie między nimi rosło. Najgorsze, że nie było wyraźnej przyczyny, po której mogliby się tak zachowywać, a jednak coś było nie tak. Kłótnia wisiała w powietrzu. Severus swoje rozdrażnienie tłumaczył ciężkim tygodniem z półmógzą młodzieżą i faktem, że w sobotę musi siedzieć sam w domu, bo jego kochanie będzie przebywać w Londynie na zajęciach z Mistrzostwa Alchemii. Z jednej strony rozumiał, że przyjeżdża sławny alchemik, który będzie prowadził wykłady i Vel chce na nich być, ale ostatnio tak bardzo się rozmijali, iż nie mógł tak po prostu spokojnie myśleć o kolejnym samotnym popołudniu. Ona najwyraźniej była przed "tymi dniami", choć mężczyzna nie pamiętał dokładnie daty ostatnich.

− To proszę, poopowiadaj mu coś mniej ordynarnego, niż mój sposób wyrażania się, a ja już muszę się zbierać. − Podała mu Salvariego.

− Mam w ogóle na ciebie czekać wieczorem? − spytał Snape, tuląc do siebie dziecko.

− Jak chcesz. Mam to w dupie.

− Vel!

− Co? Czepiasz się od rana. Mam dość.

− Ty też się czepiasz. I chamsko do mnie odzywasz. Dlaczego ja mam ustępować? − Severus wstał z fotela.

− Nie musisz − warknęła Vel i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi.

− Chociaż byś się pożegnała! − krzyknął w jej stronę Snape.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie zimne spojrzenie i trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych, gdy kobieta wychodziła z domu.

Severus westchnął i usiadł z powrotem w fotelu. Chciałby być teraz na miejscu Sala, który w ogóle nie przejął się zachowaniem dorosłych. Bawił się guzikami od koszuli swojego taty i nie miał pojęcia, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

− Jak ja ci mały zazdroszczę. Też chciałbym się tak nie przejmować. − Podniósł gazetę, na której wiedział, że i tak się nie skupi, więc postanowił poczytać na głos, by mały Sal, który już zaczął się wiercić, gdyż nie lubił zbyt długo pozostawać w bezruchu, zainteresował się czymś. − Patrz malutki, tu są pokazane nowe modele kociołków. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będziesz bardziej zaradny niż w przeszłości.

Dziecku bardziej spodobało się miętoszenie gazety niż czytanie jej przez tatusia. Jako że Severus przebrnął przez wszystkie artykuły, pozwolił małemu bawić się swoją własnością. Położył go na macie edukacyjnej i przez chwilę obserwował z uśmiechem.

Po chwili przeszywającej go na wskroś ciszy, włączył telewizor, by zająć czymś swoje myśli. Miał nadzieję, że narzeczona wróci w lepszym humorze niż wyszła. Nie było między nimi jeszcze poważnej kłótni, ale ta oschła wymiana zdań była do tej pory najbardziej ostra ze wszystkich poprzednich.

Gdy tylko Vel wróci, przeprosi ją za swoje zachowanie. Nawet jeśli ona nadal będzie zła... Gdzie by znalazł drugą taką?

Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach wyjął Salowi gazetę z ust.

− Hej, mały. Nie wolno jeść papieru. − Delikatnie pogroził mu palcem.

W odpowiedzi dziecko wygięło usta w podkówkę i zaczęło kwilić.

− No, już, już. − Sev wziął go na ręce i przytulił. − Może pójdziemy przygotować mamusi kolację? − spytał małego i nie czekając na reakcję wstał i udał się do kuchni.

Ugotowanie czegokolwiek przy wierzgającym Salu okazało się jednak trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Mały miał zbyt dużo energii, którą trudno było mu rozładować, jako że zakres jego ruchów ograniczał się do przekręcenia z boku na bok. Gdy Severus drugi raz przypalił ryż, stwierdził, że może lepiej zrobi, jak przejdzie się z małym na spacer do znajdującej się niedaleko pizzerii. Miał nadzieję, że trzymana pod zaklęciem utrzymującym ciepło pizza ukoi ich lekki kryzys. Kupione wczoraj w Hogsmeade czarodziejskie wino rocznik siedemdziesiąty także powinno wpłynąć kojąco na zszargane nerwy...

* * *

(1) **_Baśnie Barda Beedle'a_** (ang. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_) – zbiór baśni napisany w 2007 roku przez brytyjską pisarkę Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Jedna z nich pojawia się w treści 7. tomu _Harry'ego Pottera_.

(2) W siódmym rozdziale _Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci_ Hermiona Granger otrzymuje książkę zawierającą zbiór baśni dla dzieci czarodziejów, którą zapisał jej w testamencie Albus Dumbledore. Książka zawiera . _Opowieść o trzech braciach_. W treści baśni zawarta jest legenda wyjaśniająca pochodzenie tytułowych Insygniów Śmierci.

Źródło Wikipedia.


	15. Tydzień trzynasty - Śmiech

**Wiadomość dla nowych oraz stałych czytelników:**

**Daty i częstotliwość pojawiania się kolejnych rozdziałów tego i innych moich opowiadań znajdziecie na mojej stronie profilowej fanfiction _/~rerget_**

* * *

Zacharenko weszła do pomalowanej na biało sali, zastawionej tuzinem łóżek. Żadne chwilowo nie było zajęte, więc podeszła do pierwszego z brzegu i położyła na nim małego Sala. Rzuciła zaklęcia zabezpieczające i poszła do gabinetu pielęgniarki, by zgłosić swoje przybycie.

Szkolna pielęgniarka Hogwartu była miłą, niską kobietą, która dbała bardzo o swoich pacjentów. Jednak, gdy wymagały tego okoliczności, potrafiła być bardzo stanowcza i bezwzględna. Vel polubiła ją właśnie za tę stanowczość, gdy kilka dni temu Sev złapał przeziębienie, a pani Pomfrey nie wypuściła go ze swych objęć, póki nie wypił odpowiednich eliksirów - nota bene przez siebie uwarzonych.

− Teraz będziesz miał wgląd w cierpienia tych biednych dzieci, Severusie, gdy muszą wypić jedną z twych mikstur − powiedziała wtedy bez cienia skruchy.

To zdanie zapaliło Vel do kolejnego pomysłu, dzięki któremu mogłaby skończyć swe studia mistrzowskie prędzej niż w przeciągu dwóch lat, a może nawet roku, jeśli jej koledzy będą podsuwać jej pod nos praktycznie gotowe rozwiązania. Co prawda zmiana smaku eliksirów dość długo krążyła po jej głowie, ale uznała go za zbyt nie praktyczny i wymagający za dużego poświęcenia mu uwagi..

Samo podanie Salowi eliksiru rozkurczającego lub na przeczyszczenie było prawie niemożliwe i tylko dzięki specjalnym sztuczkom i półgodzinnej odporności na jego płacz, jakoś to się udawało.

Widząc, że Salvari jest w odpowiednich rękach, a dodatkowo pod obserwacją dyrektora Hogwartu, który zjawił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na rutynową kontrolę z Tomem, chwilę po przybyciu Vel, kobieta postanowiła, że skorzysta z okazji i podążyła do lochów.

Severus właśnie miał zajęcia z siódmym rokiem, miała więc okazję osobiście oddać im eseje, a przy okazji zobaczyć, jak narzeczony prowadzi lekcje. Co prawda parę razy gościła w sali od eliksirów, ale zwykle nie zostawała na dłużej niż minutę. Oddawała Severusowi plik pergaminów, całowała go przelotnie w policzek i oddalała się czym prędzej. Tym razem postanowiła zabawić w ciemnych lochach chwilę dłużej.

Weszła wpierw do prywatnego gabinetu Snape'a, z którego można było przejść do sali wykładowej bocznymi drzwiami. Uchyliła je jak najciszej i stanęła w cieniu, obserwując z ukradka, jak narzeczony tłumaczy temat. Wejście znajdowało się z przodu klasy, tak że odwrócony do uczniów Severus nie zauważył jej przybycia. Młodzież za to była bardziej spostrzegawcza i niektórzy zerkali w jej stronę. Pokazała im jednak jednoznacznie, żeby byli cicho i nie zdradzili jej obecności zbyt szybko.

− Radzę wam się szczególnie skupić na kwestii reakcji zachodzących w eliksirze w drugiej fazie warzenia. Podejrzewam, że nasz Bazyliszek będzie chciał wam zadać na ten temat kilka pytań w następnym sprawdzianie − powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, nie podejrzewając, że chichoty młodzieży były wywołane czymś innym niż określeniem, jakiego użył względem Vel.

− Och, z pewnością. − Snape o mało nie dostał zawału, gdy uświadomił sobie, że narzeczona usłyszała stanowczo za dużo. Nawet nie przejął się głośniejszymi chichotami wśród uczniów. Miał gorszy problem do przeskoczenia.

− Vel. Ale wiesz, że ja tak w żartach z tym Bazyliszkiem? − Spróbował jeszcze jakoś uratować swoją skórę.

− Oczywiście. − Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zdecydowanie zbyt słodko i nic nie świadczyło o tym, że drobny żart ujdzie mu tak szybko płazem.

Severus postanowił się już bardziej nie pogrążać.

− Mam eseje siódmorocznych. − Pomachała plikiem pergaminów. − Za pozwoleniem, rozdam je teraz.

− Jakbym miał coś do powiedzenia − mruknął Severus i podszedł do swojego biurka, lokując się wygodnie na krześle i obserwując narzeczoną w akcji.

− Gdy wyczytam nazwisko, wywołana osoba niech wstanie, gdyż nie znam was jeszcze. Ale spokojnie, po Świętach poznamy się aż za dobrze. − Złośliwy uśmieszek ozdobił jej twarz. − Pan Longbottom. − Neville na drżących nogach wstał z miejsca.

Cudem dostał się do owutemowej klasy eliksirów. W poprzednim roku byli zbyt skupieni na wojnie i tak naprawdę większość ówczesnych siódmoklasistów powtarzało klasę. Gdy opiekunka jego Domu powiedziała mu, że jeśli zaliczy odpowiednie testy może liczyć na przyjęcie na zajęcia eliksirów, omal nie zemdlał ze szczęścia. Były mu one potrzebne, by dostał się na studia z Zielarstwa, o czym marzył odkąd skończył sześć lat.

− Nawet całkiem nieźle − powiedziała Vel, podając mu zwój, na którym czerwonym atramentem w prawym górnym rogu zapisana została jego ocena. − Jednakże zacznij skupiać się na procesach warzenia, gdyż jeszcze jeden esej przepełniony twoim zachwytem nad roślinkami, a przyrzekam, że wstawię ci "T". Siadaj − poleciła mu, klepiąc go po ramieniu, nie będąc pewną, czy do chłopaka dotarła choć część wypowiedzi, ponieważ wciąż wpatrywał się w czerwone "P" z otwartymi ustami.

− Corner! − wywołała kolejnego ucznia. Chłopak wstał o wiele pewniejszy siebie niż jego kolega. − Spodziewałam się czegoś lepszego. Twoje wnioski były niekompletne. Temat opisany pobieżnie i na odwal się. Oczekuję, że następna twoja praca będzie staranniej przygotowana. − Podała mu pergamin z dużym, czerwonym "N". Chłopak usiadł nieco podłamany.

− Granger! − Uczennica niemalże wystrzeliła z ławki, na co Vel jedynie pokręciła z politowaniem głową. Nie lubiła takich nadgorliwych kujonek. A z jej prac już co nieco się dowiedziała na temat charakteru dziewczyny. − Czego nie zrozumiałaś w poleceniu "dwie rolki pergaminu"? − spytała, patrząc na Hermionę.

− Ja... − Dziewczyna zacięła się i zarumieniła, schylając głowę.

− Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, młoda damo. Jeśli jeszcze raz otrzymam cztery rolki pergaminu, zapisane tak drobnym pismem, że niemalże nieczytelnym, gdzie mam słowo w słowo spisany podręcznik i inne książki, znajdujące się w pokaźnej bibliotece Hogwartu, to nawet nie zacznę go czytać, tylko zgniotę i użyję jako podpałki do kominka. − Praca panny Granger wylądowała z hukiem na jej ławce. "O" prawie wwiercało jej dziurę w żołądku.

− Ale... Dlaczego? − Zdołała cicho zaprotestować.

− Bo nie słuchasz poleceń. To po pierwsze, a po drugie, jakbym miała ochotę poczytać podręcznik, to wyjęłabym go sobie z biblioteczki w salonie. To, co mi dałaś nie było esejem, tylko zwykłym plagiatem. Przemyśl to sobie. Inni nauczyciele może tolerują taką formę twej nadgorliwości, ale ja nie będę.

Ledwo Vel skończyła mówić, a Hermiona ze łzami w oczach uciekła z sali eliksirów.

− Przejdzie jej − stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. − Pan Malfoy! − Reszta rozdawania prac przebiegła bez większych problemów i już wkrótce Vel opuszczała lochy, by odebrać swego małego podopiecznego z rąk pielęgniarki.

Mijając jedną z damskich łazienek usłyszała szloch. Wiedziała dokładnie, kto znajduje się w niej, ale postanowiła na razie nie okazywać dziewczynie współczucia, czy też wsparcia. Miała nadzieję, że gdy panna Granger dostanie jedną, czy dwie gorsze oceny, zmieni nieco swój sposób myślenia i naprawdę pokaże na co ją stać. Chwilowo niech płacze. Z tego, co opowiadał Severus, ma ją kto pocieszać.

Nie zaprzątając już sobie głowy rozhisteryzowaną nastolatką, ruszyła w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jednak dźwięki dochodzące z pomieszczenia nieco ją zaniepokoiły. Chwilę potem śmiała się z własnej głupoty. Stłumione przez duże, dębowe drzwi chrząkanie, okazało się być śmiechem małych dzieci, które leżały na łóżku.

− Hej, Sal − powiedziała do zielonookiego chłopca, podnosząc go. − Jak ty się pięknie śmiejesz. A zdrowy jesteś? − Tym razem spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która pokiwała głową.

− Śliczny i zdrowy, trzymiesięczny chłopczyk.

− To dobrze.

Albus w tym czasie wziął swojego podopiecznego na ręce.

− Vel, masz ochotę na herbatę? − Spytał, gdy już odebrali po pergaminie poświadczającym zdrowie dziecka.

− Z chęcią. Przy okazji chcę omówić z tobą mój najnowszy projekt.

− Nie mogę się już doczekać. − Z lekkim ukłonem puścił ją przodem i ruszyli w stronę dyrektorskiego gabinetu.


	16. Tydzień czternasty - Wycieczka

Było niedzielne popołudnie. Severus wraz z Vel siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali i spożywali śniadanie wśród gwaru roześmianych uczniów. Mimo iż większość uczniów już przywykła do widoku swego niegdyś znienawidzonego profesora uśmiechniętego i w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety, to wciąż wzbudzało to sensację. Dwójka maluchów, również znajdujących się przy stole prezydialnym, zaskarbiła sobie natomiast serca wielu uczniów. W tajemnicy, gdy profesor Snape lub dyrektor byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, a oni mieli okienko lub przerwę obiadową, czmychali do pokoju zabaw, gdzie maluchami zajmowały się skrzaty i bawili się z nimi, nosili na rękach lub czytali bajki. Była to taka wielka uczniowska konspiracja, gdyż nie byli pewni, jak nauczyciele zareagują na chęć integracji z ich podopiecznymi. Do niemowlaków chodzili uczniowie w różnym wieku i z różnych domów. Po prostu berbecie miały w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało ich i nie mogli się powstrzymać, by parę razy w tygodniu przyjść choć na pięć minut. Starsi uczniowie, mający pozwolenie na wyjścia do wioski Hogsmeade, często byli widywani w sklepiku z zabawkami, które potem podrzucali do Sali Zabaw. Skrzaty dzielnie trzymały język za zębami i nie pisnęły ani słówka o nieplanowanych gościach dzieci ich opiekunom.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się na to zgodziliśmy - stwierdził nagle Severus, patrząc na ukochaną. - Od poniedziałku do piątku tu siedzę i nawet niektóre soboty, a niedzielę powinniśmy spędzić razem w domu.

\- Nie marudź, Sev. - Kobieta popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą. - Obiecaliśmy Albusowi, że zabierzemy Toma do wioski na spacer, przy okazji pilnując tej hołoty, zwanej potocznie młodzieżą.

\- Tak, bo musiał sobie wybrać akurat niedzielę, by wraz z Minervą udać się na spotkanie z ministrem.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny. Zawsze możemy wcisnąć dzieci jakimś uczniom w ramach kary za jakieś przewinienie i pójść na obiad do tej nowej restauracji. - Zaśmiała się krótko, dając mu kuksańca.

\- Nietoperzego guana bym im nie dał do pilnowania, a co dopiero własne dziecko! - prychnął na niedorzeczną propozycję narzeczonej.

\- Myślę, że byś się mile zdziwił. Ostatnio, jak szłam z małym przez korytarz, zaczął się śmiać do jakiegoś trzecioklasisty z Slytherinu i wyciągnął do niego rączki. Dzieciak się speszył i uciekł, ale to mi dało do myślenia.

\- Wyolbrzymiasz. Sal śmieje się praktycznie do każdego. Tom z resztą coraz bardziej zaczyna go naśladować. Do Śmierciożercy by się przytulił, gdyby ten wziął go na ręce - szepnął jej do ucha ostatnie zdanie, by nikt postronny nie usłyszał.

Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie. Jej narzeczony bywał momentami tak zabawny, nawet tego nie planując, że nie mogła powstrzymać łez rozbawienia. Młodzież zgromadzona w sali zaczęła szeptać między sobą, spekulując, co takiego śmiesznego powiedział ich profesor. Snape po bliższym poznaniu jego prawdziwego oblicza zaczął być nawet lubiany. W końcu przestał faworyzować tylko jeden dom i naprawdę potrafił przekazać swoją wiedzę, a nie jednego nawet zarazić swoją pasją do eliksirów. Okazał się też pomocny słabszym uczniom. Już nie wyzywał jak kiedyś od debili i nieuków nie potrafiących rozróżnić skóry nietoperza od jego zębów, tylko zapraszał na zajęcia wyrównawcze, które prowadzone były przez starszych uczniów, pod nadzorem nauczycieli. Pomysł ten tak przypadł do gustu reszcie nauczycieli, że sami zorganizowali podobne zajęcia. Severus potrafił też zażartować, nierzadko ze swojej narzeczonej, która mimo, że nie uczyła jeszcze w Hogwarcie, już zajęła miejsce Naczelnego Postrachu Zamku.

Gdy śniadanie się skończyło, uczniowie gwarnie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Młodsze roczniki dokonywały ostatnich zamówień u starszych kolegów, aby ci zakupili im jakieś łakocie w Miodowym Królestwie. Vel z Severusem podnieśli swych podopiecznych i skierowali się do wyjścia.

\- Zauważyłeś, jak już ładnie sami trzymają główkę? - spytała kobieta, gdy przechodzili wśród uczniów na miejsce zbiórki.

\- Tak. Z dnia na dzień zadziwiają mnie coraz bardziej. Jeszcze trochę i zaczną sami siadać. - Severus pogłaskał po głowie Sala.

\- Nie no, na to jeszcze parę miesięcy trzeba będzie poczekać.

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy obudzą w sobie magię? - Severus spojrzał na alchemiczkę. Ona miała większe wykształcenie medyczne i choć przeczytał mnóstwo książek na temat magicznych i niemagicznych dzieci, to maluchy wciąż zadziwiały ich nowymi umiejętnościami nie przystosowanymi do ich wieku.

\- Pamiętasz rozmowę z Albusem. - Vel rozpoczęła spacer w stronę wioski. U jej boku szedł Mistrz Eliksirów, a za ich plecami ciągnęła się grupka szóstorocznych, która była pod ich opieką tego dnia.

\- Wolałbym, żeby do tego nie doszło, ale biorę wszelkie możliwości pod uwagę. Przecież będę kochał Salvariego bez względu na wszystko. I ciebie też, Tommy. - Połaskotał mniejsze dziecko po nosku. Mały wydał z siebie radosny pisk i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Istnieje jednak możliwość, że obudzą w sobie magię wcześniej niż w trzecim roku życia lub nie obudzą jej wcale. Nie wiemy jaka siła sprowadziła ich do tego stanu. - Przyciszyła głos, by ciekawskie dzieciaki nie usłyszały zbyt dużo.

\- Co będzie, to będzie. - Wzruszył ramionami i poprawił ułożenie syna.

\- Właśnie. - Vel stanęła za mostkiem, prowadzącym do wioski. - Okej, młodzieży - zwróciła się do uczniów, którzy stali niemalże na baczność, wsłuchując się uważnie w to, co miała im do powiedzenia - widzimy się tutaj za cztery godziny. Po tym czasie, ci którzy będą chcieli jeszcze zostać, będą mieli taką możliwość, a reszta pójdzie do zamku. Macie jednak wszyscy się tu stawić, bez względu jaką decyzję podejmiecie. A teraz spadajcie. - Machnęła ręką, a oni posłusznie się rozeszli. Tom, znajdujący się w jej ramionach zaczął piszczeć i wierzgać, jakby chciał coś pokazać. - Hej, co jest malutki? - Uczniowie na chwilę przystanęli, patrząc na siebie i próbując się bezgłośnie porozumieć.

Wiedzieli, że prędzej, czy później ich tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw. Maluchy bardzo się do nich przywiązały, a oni traktowali ich jak młodsze rodzeństwo. Vel pokazała Tomowi jakąś zabawkę i ten na chwilę się uspokoił. Nastolatkowie korzystając z chwili, czym prędzej oddalili się poza zasięg wzroku dzieci.

\- Marudny dość, nie sądzisz? - Sev przyjrzał się niemowlakowi.

\- Chodź do parku, tam z pewnością się ożywi.

Nieświadomi cichych westchnięć ulgi grupy szóstoklasistów, skierowali się do wyznaczonego przez kobietę miejsca.


	17. Tydzień piętnasty - Rozmowy

_***Tydzień piętnasty***_

\- Masz już grupę testową? - spytał Dumbledore, popijając herbatę.

\- Udało mi się znaleźć pięćdziesięciu śmiałków, a dodatkowo pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać małą grupkę twoich uczniów – odpowiedziała Vel, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu w salonie domu jej i Severusa.

Zaprosiła Albusa na podwieczorek, na którym miała zamiar omówić swój projekt alchemiczny. Starszy czarodziej z chęcią skorzystał z zaproszenia. Ostatnio siedział samotnie ze swoim wnukiem wieczorami i również potrzebował nieco rozrywki. Minerva, widząc, że całkiem znośnie radzi sobie z dzieckiem, coraz rzadziej bywała w jego komnatach. Kobieta wyprowadziła się od niego już jakiś czas temu i dziwnie unikała jego towarzystwa. Nie wiedział, czy przyczyną był ich nieudany romans, czy zrobił coś, o co kobieta się obraziła. Miał nadzieję, że w niedalekiej przyszłości uda się im porozmawiać szczerze i dowie się, czemu Minerva jest dla niego taka oschła.

\- Których uczniów przeciągnęłaś na swoją stronę? - Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że Vel zdaje sobie sprawę, iż testowanie eliksirów na nieletnich jest nielegalne.

\- Moja przyszła grupa na eliksirach zaawansowanych. Przed świętami odbiorę dokumenty z kursu pedagogicznego i legalnie będziesz mógł mnie zatrudnić. - Kobieta poprawiła bawiące się nieopodal niemowlaki, które radośnie przekręcały się z boku na bok i łapały w rączki porozrzucane wokół zabawki. Jakimś cudem co chwila przeturlywały się poza obręb bezpiecznego koca i trzeba było zanosić je na właściwe miejsce.

Kobieta nie chciała się przyznać, ale spotkanie z Albusem nie miało tylko znaczenia zawodowego. Severus pojechał do Barcelony na trzydniowe sympozjum i młoda wiedźma odczuwała pustkę w swoim otoczeniu. Do tej pory nie potrzebowała spotkań z kimkolwiek. Samotnie spędzała wieczory, nie przepadała za zgiełkiem i większą ilością ludzi. Choć była lubiana, raczej nie korzystała z zaproszeń na kawę, czy herbatę. Za czasów szkolnych miała tylko jednego przyjaciela, z którym spotykała się regularnie. Do tej pory byli w kontakcie, choć nie przez sowią pocztę. Z racji, że oboje lubowali się w eliksirach i zaklęciach stworzyli zaczarowany zeszyt. Każde miało swój egzemplarz, w którym pisało list, po zakończeniu wystarczyło wypowiedzieć „wyślij" i stuknąć różdżką w pergamin, a korespondencja pojawiała się w zeszycie odbiorcy. W ten sposób mogli wysyłać sobie nawet krótkie notatki, bez konieczności męczenia biednych sów, które musiałyby pokonać tysiące kilometrów. Atutem tej formy był krótki czas, w którym wiadomość zostawała dostarczona, bo po niemal paru sekundach cały tekst zostawał przekazywany drugiej osobie, w odróżnieniu od sowiej poczty, która szła niekiedy dwa dni. Dlatego paczki na święta i urodziny wysyłali metodą tradycyjną ze sporym wyprzedzeniem, aby mieć pewność, że dojdzie na czas.

Mimo, że Vel miała tego jednego przyjaciela, z którym mogła korespondować w niemal realnym wymiarze czasowym, brakowało jej spotkań z kimś namacalnym. Severus odznaczył się mocno w jej życiu, a brak jego obecności był swoistą katorgą. Musiała zastąpić go jakimś substytutem, którym okazał się Albus. Nie chodziło oczywiście o miłosne aspekty spotkania, bo nawet wyobrażenie sobie tego starca w jakimkolwiek erotycznym sensie przerastało jej możliwości i doprowadzało do ataku mdłości. Chciała jedynie porozmawiać i pobyć z kimś, tak po ludzku.

\- Cieszy mnie, że będę miał kolejnego nauczyciela. - Albus dopił swoją herbatę i zabrał się za pałaszowanie ciasteczek. - Coraz częściej myślę nad stworzeniem takiej grupy jak twoja dla innych przedmiotów. Jest sporo uczniów na zaawansowanych zajęciach z zielarstwa, czy zaklęć. Nauczyciele niby doskonale dają sobie radę, ale zaczynam zauważać znaczące obniżenie poziomu. Owutemy nie idą tak dobrze, jak powinny, bo uczniowie nie są do nich dostatecznie przygotowani.

\- Myślę, Albusie, że każdy nauczyciel powinien mieć swojego asystenta lub powinien być podział taki, jak planujemy na przyszły rok z eliksirami. Do piątej klasy Severus, a szósta i siódma jest moja. Tylko, czy Rada wyrazi zgodę na przekazanie szkole funduszy dla kolejnych nauczycieli?

\- Kochana, jestem pewien, że Rada się zgodzi. Jeśli by miała jakieś zastrzeżenia, to mam sporo haków na przynajmniej połowę członków zarządu. - Oczy Albusa zamigotały.

\- Co ja słyszę? Jakby to ujął Severus, dość Ślizgońskie podejście.

\- Czasem tylko szantażem można dojść do swoich celów.

\- Niepokojące. Ale wierzę, że masz sporo racji. Nie raz szantażowałam emocjonalnie Sev'a. - Vel zaśmiała się, po raz kolejny poprawiając bawiące się dzieciaki.

\- Czemu nie rzucisz zaklęcia bariery? - spytał Dumledore, patrząc dobrotliwie na kobietę.

\- Nie popieram jakichkolwiek zaklęć rzucanych na dzieci – odpowiedziała, odwracając głowę w stronę maluchów, tak, by dyrektor nie zobaczył jej oczu.

\- Czy dobrze podejrzewam, że ma to jakiś związek z twoim dzieciństwem? Severus raz mi się zwierzył, że nie mówisz zbyt wiele o swoich młodzieńczych latach. Tylko nie mów mu tego, dobrze?

\- Raczej spodziewałam się, że prędzej, czy później się poskarży. Sam ideałem nie jest, bo o jego przeszłości wiem równie mało. Przynajmniej mniej, niżbym chciała wiedzieć. Ale z rzucaniem zaklęć na dzieci moje dzieciństwo nie ma związku. Raczej lata późniejsze.

\- Chyba nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. - Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu Albus wykazał się taktem i nie dopytywał Vel o szczegóły, choć chciał kobiecie pomóc uporać się z, jak wywnioskował, trudną przeszłością.

\- Wolę o tym po prostu zapomnieć.

\- Rozumiem. - Albus pokiwał głową i tym razem on pospieszył z umieszczeniem dzieci we właściwym miejscu, nim Ukrainka podniosła się z miejsca. - To może opowiesz mi, jakie macie plany na przyjęcie ślubne? - Widząc, że nie wyciągnie niczego z tej skrytej kobiety, postanowił zmienić temat na bardziej przyjemny.

\- Och, to może zrobię kolejną herbatę, bo zanim opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami, to nas północ zastanie.


	18. Tydzień szesnasty - Szlaban

_***Tydzień szesnasty***_

\- Albusie, wyglądasz fatalnie – stwierdziła Minerva, siadając do stołu prezydialnego. - Gdzie Tom? - spytała, gdy zauważyła nieobecność najmłodszego mieszkańca Hogwartu.

\- Witaj Minie. Tom śpi pod czujnym okiem skrzatów. Choć pewnie nie potrwa to długo. - Albus potarł zmęczoną twarz.

\- Jest chory? - Zainteresowała się kobieta.

\- Chyba ząbkuje. Tydzień temu zaczął się obficie ślinić, a teraz dodatkowo gorączkuje i jest potwornie rozdrażniony. W nocy może z dwie godziny przespał.

Minerva pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i nałożyła sobie śniadanie na talerz. W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że przy stole brak również Severusa. Nie omieszkała spytać o to dyrektora.

\- Nie wiem, nic nie mówił, że go nie będzie. Mamy jeszcze godzinę do rozpoczęcia zajęć, pewnie zjawi się za chwilę lub pójdzie bezpośrednio do pracowni. Przecież nie raz bywało, że nie zjawiał się na śniadaniach. Teraz ma własny dom i kobietę, która mu gotuje, więc woli spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu. - Albus wzruszył ramionami i napił się herbaty. Miał dzisiaj parę ważnych spraw do załatwienia i nie sądził, by dał radę im sprostać bez eliksiru wzmacniającego.

Przed nim była przeprawa przez mękę i to dosłowna. Miał się dzisiaj spotkać z członkami Rady Szkoły i omówić plan na następny semestr oraz rok szkolny. Wysłał im projekt, który miał na celu zatrudnienie dodatkowych nauczycieli dla starszych klas, okolił go mocnymi argumentami i miał nadzieję, że szybko upora się z tą ciemną masą, jaką był zarząd. Prawie godzinę po wysłaniu listu, otrzymał odpowiedź mało aprobującą jego plan. Nie zamierzał się jednak szybko poddać. Jak powiedział do Vel, ma na nich sporo haków i jeśli będą się mocno stawiać, nie zostaje nic innego, jak tylko ich zaszantażować.

Niespodziewanie w Wielkiej Sali pojawił się mały skrzat i ukłoniwszy się wszystkim profesorom, podbiegł do dyrektora.

\- Panicz Tom się obudzić i nie można uspokoić. Próbować wszystkiego, sir, ale on nadal płakać – wystękał skrzat, kłaniając się głęboko, zamiatając uszami o podłogę.

Dumbledore westchnął i miał ochotę wznieść oczy ku niebu. Za dwie godziny musiał się aportować do Londynu, a histeria Toma nie pomagała mu się odpowiednio do spotkania z Radą przygotować.

W tym momencie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się otwarły i wszedł Severus. Albus mentalnie zatarł ręce, bo miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna mu pomoże.

\- Severusie! - Dyrektor wstał i rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał go uściskać.

\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie, o cokolwiek chcesz mnie poprosić. - Snape wyminął dyrektora i z westchnięciem opadł na swoje miejsce przy stole.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko Albusowi doskwiera zmęczenie. - Minerva posłała zdegustowane spojrzenie w kierunku przełożonego.

\- Daj spokój, Minervo, ledwo patrzę na oczy – powiedział Snape, nalewając sobie kawy.

\- Sir. Tom płakać. Co robić? - Mały elf przypomniał o swojej obecności, ciągnąc dyrektora za szatę.

\- Już idę. Severusie, to może masz jakiegoś delikwenta z szóstej klasy, któremu przydałby się porządny szlaban? - Albus spojrzał na mężczyznę z prośbą w oczach.

\- Znajdzie się paru. Kiedy wyruszasz do Londynu?

\- Za dwie godziny.

\- Sprawdzę plan paru osób i podeślę do ciebie za godzinę. - Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wysłać też pomocnej dłoni do Vel.

Młody w nocy był nie do wytrzymania i chyba tylko porządna dawka eliksiru uspokajającego pozwoliła mu i jego narzeczonej przetrwać tę noc.

\- Minervo, a może i u ciebie znajdzie się paru niesfornych uczniów? Uwierz mi, sześć godzin z Salem, gdy jest rozdrażniony, każdego zniechęci do głupich wybryków w przyszłości. - Severus spojrzał błagalnie na koleżankę.

\- Choć nie popieram zwalniania z lekcji na rzecz pilnowania waszych dzieci – kobieta położyła nacisk na słowo „waszych", zerkając w stronę oddalającego się Dumbledora – to rzeczywiście, może mała dawka prawdziwego życia, pozwoli im przejrzeć na oczy i korzystać z lat szkolnych w prawidłowy sposób. - Pokiwała głową i w głowie zrobiła listę potencjalnych opiekunów.

Ooo

\- A nie możemy zająć się Tomem? - Grupa wybrana przez Minervę stała w gabinecie dyrektora z nietęgą miną.

Nie chodziło im o to, że nie chcą się zająć Salvarim, ale nie byli przekonani, czy przeżyją te sześć godzin pod okiem Zacharenko.

\- Do Toma została przydzielona inna grupa. Proszę się ustawić przed kominkiem. Gdy pojawi się zielony ogień po kolei wchodźcie i czekajcie aż was przeniesie. Macie być grzeczni, panna Zacharenko z pewnością zda mi raport z waszego szlabanu.

\- Tak jest. - Uczniowie pochylili głowy i podeszli do sieci Fiuu.

W grupie znajdowały się dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopców. Wszyscy z Gryfindoru, klasa szósta. Na ostatnich zajęciach z Transmutacji postanowili trochę zabawić się kosztem reszty uczniów, podmieniając ich różdżki na takie, które transmutowały przedmioty w zabawki erotyczne. Minerva podejrzewała, że to kolejny wynalazek braci Weasley. Ukarała żartownisiów ujemnymi punktami i zapowiedzią szlabanu, który właśnie mieli odbyć.

Ooo

\- Rzeczywiście jest rozdrażniony – stwierdził Malfoy Junior, biorąc małego Toma na ręce.

Gdy Snape podszedł do stołu Slytherina na śniadaniu, nie spodziewał się, że zostanie dziś niańką. Jak bawienie dziecka miało wpłynąć na sposób w jaki wykonuje eliksiry – nie wiedział – ale przynajmniej nie musiał siedzieć na podwójnym Zielarstwie i Transmutacji, co w sumie bardzo go cieszyło, gdyż nie przygotował się odpowiednio na te zajęcia. Fakt, że i tak będzie musiał nadrobić dzisiejsze zaległości, chwilowo wypierał ze świadomości.

\- Jest nas czwórka, jakoś damy sobie radę – powiedziała koleżanka z niższej klasy, Miranda.

\- Jakoś to ogarniemy – potwierdził Alan, szóstoklasista ze Slytherinu.

\- Aaaaa! Łaaaa! Eeee! - Ostry płacz przerwał im konwersację i nie mieli wyjścia, jak tylko znaleźć sposób na uspokojenie dziecka.

Ooo

\- Muszę na dwie godziny zniknąć w laboratorium. Macie założony alarm, ale że to wasza kara, nie będę lecieć na każdy płacz małego. Powodzenia. - Vel wydała ostatnie dyspozycje dla grupy, która przybyła jej „pomóc" w okiełznaniu Sala.

\- Tak jest, proszę pani.

Gdy kobieta zniknęła za drzwiami piwnicy, niemal natychmiast rozległ się płacz dziecka. Mały kwilił przeraźliwie, wyciągając rączki w stronę, gdzie ostatnio widział swoją mamusię.

Pierwsza do dziecka podbiegła niska blondynka, która najczęściej starała się podkradać do Sali Zabaw, w której przebywali chłopcy w Hogwarcie.

\- No, już, już. Ciocia się tobą zajmie – powiedziała, tuląc do siebie dziecko.

\- To będzie przeprawa przez mękę – stwierdził pryszczaty chłopak, pocierając twarz ręką.

Ooo

\- Co oni tacy potargani? - Przez Wielką Salę przebiegały szmery i szepty między uczniami, którzy zauważyli ośmioosobową grupę szósto i siódmoklasistów, wchodzących właśnie na obiad.

\- Jakby ich piorun strzelił – stwierdziła jakaś dziewczyna z Ravenclawu.

\- Ciekawe, co się stało.

Takie i inne komentarze rozchodziły się falami między stołami, a sami zainteresowani nawet nie zwracali uwagi na zamieszanie, jakie wywołali.

\- Żadnych dzieci przed czterdziestką – powiedział Draco, siadając do stołu. Nawet nie chciało mu się jeść.

\- Dokładnie. - Miranda położyła głowę na obrusie i zamknęła oczy.

Po drugiej stronie sali Gryfoni wyglądali nie lepiej.

\- Zostały mi jeszcze jakieś włosy na głowie? - spytał się kolegów pryszczaty chłopiec, który był najbardziej potargany.

\- Całkiem sporo – odpowiedziała jego koleżanka z klasy.

\- Przez rok nie spojrzę na jabłka. Nie wierzę, co tam dziś się działo. - Dziewczyna, która najczęściej zajmowała się małym Salem, gdy inni nie widzieli, była blada i ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

Ooo

\- Cóż Albusie, myślę że z tą grupą na jakiś czas mamy spokój. - Minerva spokojnie spożywała obiad, obserwując młodzież, która zajmowała się Tomem.

\- Też tak sądzę. Severusie, a jak u ciebie? - Dyrektor spojrzał na wybitnie zadowolonego profesora.

\- Och, Sal dał im taki wycisk, że nawet Vel się zlitowała nad nimi i podsunęła im parę pomysłów na uspokojenie młodego.

\- To było ciekawe doświadczenie. - Podsumowała Minerva.


End file.
